Thrown into darkness
by Ryu Kitsune
Summary: Naraku has gotten his hands on the Shikon jewel except for two pieces. Kagome is hurt badly and Inuyasha rushes her back to the well. on the other side they run into two strangers...
1. Thrown into darkness

Note: I do not own the world of Inuyasha. A few of the characters i did create but that is it. This goes for all the fallowing chapters as well 

Title: Thrown into darkness (Work in progress)  
Writer: Shaun Witt

We open up with Inuyasha running through the woods as fast as he could carrying Kagome on his back. Right behind them were a swarm of demons that were trying to kill them. But with a little luck they had made it back safely to the well.  
In Kagome's time.

"How can we be sure the information is correct?" A young human female asked.

"If what he said was true, then they should come out of that well at anytime." A male voice replied.

"But what if he was off on the time table?" She asked.

"Then we wait. Why don't you go in there and wait for them." He replied.

"As long as your out here watching for trouble." Reena replied.  
Reena went into the abandoned well house, to wait for two key people who could bring back the light in a world that had been dark for a long time. Kit himself found a spot well hidden where he could keep an eye on things.

Hours went by with no sign that they were going to appear. Reena began to believe the information they had gotten may have been wrong. She went to take a peek outside of the well house to see if kit was still there, when out of the well popped a half demon caring a human female.

"Who are you and what are you doing in Kagome's well house?" Inuyasha asked.

"You must be Inuyasha. My nameis Reena andI am a priestess sent here to get you and Kagome to safety." Reena replied.

"InuyashaI sense a complete Shikon jewel just outside the well house." Kagome whispered as she finally started to come to.

Bursting into the well House Kit yells out, "We have trouble. Naraku's Demons are on there way here right now"

"Did he say Naraku?" Inuyasha asked in shock.

"If you want to get out of here alive,I suggest we get moving right now!" Kit yelled.

"What is going on here?" Kagome asked.

"No time to explain. Right now we need to go." Reena replied.

The four of them quickly exited the well house. Kagome was shocked to see her town destroyed and in ruins. She could fell the dark demons Auras all around her and could sense the large group of demons heading their way.

Reena quickly lead them away from the well house as Kit stayed behind to deal with the well itself. Placing a small explosive device inside the well and setting it off, he managed to collapse it in case Naraku ever tried to use it.

After making it into town, Kit found a safe place where they could rest. They went inside of an old building with it's windows borded up. Reena found an old couch were Inuyash could place kagome down.

"We should be safe for a while in here. Get some rest while you can." Kit told them.

"Can you tell us what is going on and where is my family?" Kagome asked.

Reena began her reply, "Your mother, brother and grandfather are fine back at our base of operation"

"What is going on and how is Naraku involved?" Kagome asked.

"And why is that kitsune giving us orders?" Asked a rather grumpy Inuyasha.

"Please let me explain things first." Reena said and then added, "Soon after you two vanished from the past, Naraku put a plan into action where he would take over the entire world and waited his time to capture you and the last two shards of the first Shikon jewel. What he did not count on was a rebellion starting up and fighting back so people could once again, be free."

"What do you mean the first Shikon jewel and why does the person you call Kit have one?" Kagome asked.

"I wishI could tell you about how he got his jewel butI just don't know. AllI can tell you is that Naraku had a small group of demons work on making copies of the Shikon Jewel to give to his generals, who run different parts of the world. Kit had gotten his jewel from one such Jewel maker after killing him." Reena replied.

"Who is running the rebel groups then?" Inuyasha asked.

"You should know him well enough." Kit said as he checked in on them, "He is your brother after all."

"Sesshoumaru leads the rebels?" Asked Inuyasha.

"Correct. You will also fine many of your old friends from the past back at our base"  
Reena added.

"Who would they be?" Kagome asked.

"Some you already know. Koga is alive and well and leads the wolf pack. Shippo is alive and helps trains our Kitsunes. Miyoga and Kilala are the only other ones left alive from Inuyasha's time." Kit replied.

"What happened to Miroku and Sango?" Kagome asked.

"Miroku died shortly after you left when his Wind tunnel ripped opened and sucked him inside. Sango managed to live a another couple of years before being caught and then killed." Reena then added, "But they have been reborn and seem to remember parts of there past. Kilala once again protects Sango"

"It seems to have quieted down outside. I'm going to go have a look around and if it is all clear then we have to get moving." Kit said.

Kagome's stomach growled a bit to show she was hungry and Reena smiled and asked, "Are you hungry? We have some stuff with us you can eat."

Reena pulled out some smoked meat and bread for them to eat and some bottled water for them to drink. "Sorry it is not much but we had to travel light so we could move quicker."

Kagome didn't care, for her the food she was offered was enough. Soon after having her fill Kit reappeared and said it was time they got moving. Kagome was excited in seeing her family again but Inuyasha still did not trust these strangers all to well.

To be continued...


	2. Truth revealed

Chapter Two 

Title: Truth revealed Written by: Shaun Witt

As Kit and Reena lead Inuyasha and Kagome through the back street of town, Inuyasha could not help but wonder if it was worth trusting these two strangers.

"How much further?" Kagome asked.

"Not much further." Kit answered.

"Where are we going ?" Inuyasha asked.

"I told you already. We are going to meet up with the others." Kit answered.

"Kit can't you be a little bit nicer to them? After all they may be our only hope in defeating Naraku." Reena told him.

Kit held his hand out for everyone to stop. His ears twitched a bit and he quickly said, "Hide."

All four of them hid the best that they could. As they waited the strange flapping sound Kit had heard slowly got closer and closer. A large black bird passed over head without any problems until...

SMACK!

Inuyasha had felt something bite his neck and as he looked down into his hand, "Miyoga what are you doing here?"

"Master Inuyasha it is good to see and Kagome alive and well." He turned and faced Kit and Reena, "Lord Sesshoumaru will be pleased you found them."

"Miyoga what is going on here?" Inuyasha asked.

"There is time for talk later. Right now we must reach the base." Miyoga replied.

"Miyoga can you lead them the rest of the way?" Kit asked giving him a strange look.

"Understood. This way master Inuyasha." Miyoga said pointing the way.

Kit quickly vanished into the shadows. He wanted to make sure they were not being fallowed.

After walking for a bit longer Miyoga said, "Where here."

They stood in front of an very old building. When they walked inside no one was to be seen. But just As Kagome and Inuyasha where about to ask what was going on, Sesshoumaru appeared.

"Welcome home Kagome." Sesshoumaru said.

"Where is my Family?" Kagome asked.

"In the bunker down below." Sesshoumaru noticed Kit was not there, "Where is Kit?"

"I was making sure we were not followed." Kit said walking up behind them.

"If you will excuse me i have work to do down below."

Kit walked right on by them without another word. Inuyasha could not help but ask, "Why is he so rude?"

"You would not understand what he has been through. Let us just say something rather bad happened to him long ago and leave it at that." Sesshoumaru replied.

He lead them down and into the basement where the bunker was hidden. A large solid metal door opened up allowing them to enter. Just inside the door sat two demons standing guard, when they saw Sesshoumaru walking in they stood straight up and together said, "Sir!"

"At ease you two." The two guards relaxed and Sesshoumaru added, "Where are Kagome's family at?"

"They are currently in there liven space sir." One of them replied.

"Miss Reena could you take Kagome to her family whileI have a talk with my brother?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Of course sir." Reena replied and looked at Kagome, "Right this way."

Inuyasha fallowed his older brother. As Sesshoumaru began to explain everything to Inuyasha Kagome was reunited with her family.

"Kagome is home!" Sota cheered.

"Oh Kagome i am so happy your safe." Her mother said Hugging her.

"Kagome I'm glad your safe as well." Her grandfather said.

They all sat down and talked about what had been going on and how glad they were to be together. As they were talking her mother was preparing a nice dinner for them.

While eating dinner they discussed what they were going to do now that they had be reunited. Kagome was not sure what she wanted. Right now she was just happy enough to be home safe and sound.

to be continued...


	3. Kit's past revealed

Chapter 3 

Title: Kit's past revealed.

Written by Shaun Witt

It been two days since Kagome and Inuyasha have returned to her time. They had spent most of that time being with her family and learning about what was going on in the world.

But there was one thing that kept bothering Kagome. Where did Kit get his Shikon jewel and how was it made? She had decided to have a talk with him.

Kagome was not sure where his room was, but she could sense his jewel. She fallowed this feeling until she came to his door.

Knock Knock

The door opened and kit asked, "Yes?"

"Could we, talk for a minute?" Kagome asked.

"Come on in." Kit replied.

Kagome walked in and sat down on a small chair next to a desk. Kagome looked around the room and noticed a small wooden shrine with a picture of female kitsune.

"You said you wanted to talk about something?" Kit asked.

"Where did you get your Shikon jewel and how was it made?" Kagome asked.

"That is somethingI do not wish to talk about. But seeing as Lord Sesshoumaru has asked me to give you any information that may be of help, i guess i could tell you." He replied.

Kit sat down on his bed and said, "It begins nearly 75 years ago when me and my sister lived in a small town south of here. As long as the two of us were together we were happy. But that all changed one day. "

"What happened?" Kagome asked.

"My sister was kidnapped by a demon, but she was not the only one. Several other people in town were taken in the middle of the night or even right off the street in mid day."

Kit took a moment and then continued, "She was the only family i had left and i wanted her back. I tracked her down to an old abandoned warehouse. Before i even walked inI could smell blood and the scent of dead bodies."

"What did you do?" Kagome asked.

Flash Back...

"How dare you kill my sister." Kit yelled.

"Foolish pup. What do you think you can do against me?" The demon asked.

"I'll kill you for what you have done." Kit yelled .

Kit ran head on towards the demon only to be knocked back by his large club. Kit stands back up and tries again but this time using his fox fire. This two did not work for the club absorbed the attack.

"What the hell is that thing?" Kit asked.

"I'll show you!" The demon engulfed the jewels and swallowed them.

Kit could feel that the demon had gotten stronger. The demon came at him really fast and really hard. He was knocked right into a pile of old barrels.

"Damn, that hurts." Kit said.

"You are only just feeling the power of my created Shikon jewels." The demon bragged.

The demon again charged at Kit but this time kit was ready. Kit pulled several small leaves from his pocket and threw them into the air creating the illusion of there being many of him. While the demon attacked each of the fakes the real Kit made a run for his Sister's side.

Kit grabbed a sword which his father left to the both of them and withdrew it from it's sheath. "Now you'll pay!"

The demon turned around, but before he could react the sword had transformed and Kit swung it. A large wave of energy shot out, hitting the demon head on and amazingly ripped him open causing the the jewels to fall out of him.

Kit fell to his kness next to his dead sister and picked her up. As he did this several small demon insects flew in and took all of the jewels with them. As he walked towards the exit he noticed the demon's club glow slightly and a new jewel formed on it.

He laid his sister down and picked up the jewel. For some strange reason when he did so he felt his sister was a part of it.

end of flash back...

"After i left the warehouseI performed the burial rights for my sister and joined up with the rebels to get back at Naraku." Kit said.

"I understand where you got your jewel but how where they made?" Kagome asked.

"The jewel maker knew the real Jewel was made of four special souls. So he went looking for those with these type of souls. He then would kill them and absorbed there souls into the club to form the jewels." Kit said.

"What happened to the ones that were taken?" Kagome asked.

"Naraku gave them to his generals." Kit replied.

"Well thank you for telling me about the jewels." Kagome said.

"You are welcome. But let me ask you something. Do you plan on fighting with us?" Kit asked.

"I ThinkI will. Thanks again kit for answering my questions. "Kagome said as she walked back over to his door to leave.

"Wait." Kit said and Kagome turned around, "Please call me by my real name."

"What is that?" She asked.

"Ryu Kitsune. Kit is just my codename." Kit told her.

Kagome nodded and left. Ryu then went back at looking over different reports from several of the other bases.

To be continued...


	4. Ryu's anger

Title: Ryu's anger!  
Written by: Shaun Witt 

Kagome had just left Kit's room and he got back to reading some of the reports he had laying on his desk. He picked up one of them which he had yet to read. This report was from one of the bases they had in the States.

It was a basic report giving information on mission they had ran along with any information they had collected. Although Kit thought the reports seemed a bit boring he had to read them since he had a mission coming up soon where he would be needed over in the states.

Kit got the the last few pages where the base commander put in his own personal notes.

Commander's notes:

I have been getting strange reports from some of the surrounding areas. It seems sevral people have gone missing over the past several weeks. We are trying to investagate this matter asI speak but so far all we got is a strange report of a demon with some kind of glowing club.

"Demon with a club which glows?" Kit thought. he continued to read.

I have placed many of our people in the surrounding towns in hopes of capturing this demon or at the very least finding out where the people who have gone missing are at. I am hopeful that we can soon solve this mystery and get these people home safely.

Kit had an idea about what was happening and the more he thought about it the angryer he got. He stared over at his Sister's picture and thought to himself, "I won't let it happen again if i can help it."

Kit got up and packed what he need to take which was his sword and a change of clothes. Placing his stuff into a bag he left his room and headed for the entrance.

"Your leaving kind of early for your mission." A soft female voice said.

"I have my reasons." He replied.

"Well i wish you the best of luck and a safe return." She said.

"Thanks miss Rin." Kit replied and left.

Kit headed for the airport to catch a flight heading for the states. After getting there he was met by a few other rebels who where to take him to where he needed to go.

"When do we leave?" Kit asked.

"As soon as we get the plane warmed up." The man answered.

Kit got on board the plane and straped into the seat. He could hear the egaines starting up and the pilot going through the check list before going down the run way.

Meanwhile else where...

"Lord Naraku, sir." A demon said.

"Tell me you have found Kagome and the shardsI seek?" Naraku asked.

"Not yet sir. But I have heared a rumor that the Kitsune who stole one of our jewels is heading for the states. He may be after the jewel maker we have there." The demon replied.

"Hmm. Send some of our best demons there to set up an ambush." Naraku replied.

"Yes sir. ShallI tell them to capture him alive?" Demon asked.

"Orders are to kill on sight and take back his jewel." Naraku said.

To be continued...


	5. The Trap

Title: The trap Written by Shaun Witt 

It had been three days since Kit's plane landed on the west coast. He had taken a train ride from the west coast to the east coast. He had done so under a false name given to him by the rebels to better hide him.

When his train came in at it's stop he was met by a couple of people and taken to a hidden location within the city. This is where he met the commander of the group of rebels in this area.

"Good to have you here Kit." The commander said.

"Have you gotten any more information on the missing people?" Kit asked.

"We have found some dead bodies matching the description to many of the missing people. They looked like they where killed by a demon." He replied.

"How many so far have been found dead?" Kit asked.

"By our last count at least eight were found. Why do you ask?" the commander wondered.

"It meansI have my work cut out for me." Kit replied.

"Do we know where this troll demon is located?" Kit asked.

"We did get a report of a troll like demon being seen near an old abounded factory, just outside." The commander said.

"How soon can we know for sure?" Kit asked.

"My people went to go look into it. We should know rather soon if the tip was correct. Until then why don't you get something to eat and then get some rest." The commander said.

Kit took him up on his offer and went to get something to eat. Afterwords he was taken to a room where he could get some needed rest.

It was early the next morning when he found out the two guys they had sent to get the information they he needed had returned. Kit was told that the demon was in fact there but there was also some tough looking demons there guarding the factory. He was also informed that they had noticed trunks with people tied up being taken into the building.

"We have to move now!" Kit ordered.

"Wait a minute. Did you even hear what they said about the guards?" The commander replied.

"You do not understand what that demon is about to do!" Kit replied raising his voice.

"Then tell us." The commander replied.

"The demon is known as a Shikon jewel maker." Kit started out replying.

"You mean the jewel of four souls?" One of the men asked.

"Yes, he will kill four people who have shown signs of possessing one of each of the four souls and then kills them. He will absorb the souls into his large club which will then form the Shikon jewel. That is why we must move now." Kit told them.

"If Naraku got his hands on any more jewels then this fight for our freedom might never end." The commander replied.

"So that is why the demon has so many guards around the factory." One of the men said.

"That's not the only reason." Kit replied.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I managed to kill one of them a long time ago and I am guessing that has made Naraku a bit nervous." Kit said.

"How did you kill the demon?" he asked.

"I used my sword." Kit replied.

"Well I'll get a team put together right away so we can move on this." The commander said before dismissing everyone.

Later that afternoon Kit and a group of rebels stood just out of site of the factory. After everyone moved into place they began there attack. Many of the demons on the outside fell almost as soon as the attack began.

As the demons outside were being taken care of Kit and two other stormed the factory in search of the missing people and the demon jewel maker. When they did find the people being held within a make shift holding cell they were jumped by the demon jewel maker.

"I'll kill you for killing my brother." The demon jewel maker held.

"I got him. You two get them out of Here." Kit yelled blocking the demon's club with his sword. "You want me then come and get me."

Kit ran into the middle of the factory and the demon fallowed. The two guys quickly began to get everyone out of the factory and to safety. As the last few people were being taken out the whole place seem to start falling apart around them.

They could tell the fight between Kit and the demon had grown intense and they were the cause of the factory falling apart. The demons outside had been taken care of and a few of the men rushed in to see if they could help.

"The demon guards have been taken care of. What are our orders?" One of the men asked.

"Our Orders are to get these people to safety at once." The man replied.

"What about that demon friend of your?" One of the people asked.

"He can handle himself.' He replied.

"You really think you can beat me? I possess the power of two shikon jewels inside me and soon the soulsI have collected today will form even more jewels." The demon said.

"I Won't let Naraku get his evil hands on any more Shikon jewels!" Kit yelled.

Kit's eyes glowed red and his anger grew. He focused all of his energy into the sword and with long strong slash a large wave of energy was released. The demon's club could not absorb so much energy at once and caused it to shatter along with him himself being ripped to shreds.

The Demon was dead and Kit went over to pick up the two jewels that fell out of the demon as he was killed. "No more will you be able to kill anyone."

Kit watched as the souls of the dead which were trapped in the club flew free. He was thankful he could save them before there spirits were used to form new jewels.

The place began to fall apart around him so he shoved the two jewels into his pocket and ran as fast as he could. He jumped through a window which was the fastest way out for him.

As he ran away from the falling factory he looked back for a moment. He looked up and noticed a demon insect staring at him from a distance. Kit yelled out "Victory is on our side today!"

Kit then ran into the cover of the near by woods. This is where he had found the dead bodies of his fellow rebels. The blood was fresh and sickening. He heard some light breathing coming from near by.

Kit walked over to a young lady near death and he asked, "What happened here"  
"He came out of nowhere." She replied.

"Who? Who came out of nowhere?" Kit asked shaking the young lady but it was to late, she was dead.

"I believe she was talking about me." Said someone from behind.

Kit turned around with sword drawn and ready to fight. When he saw who it was in the shadow he became angrier.

"Kite what are u doing here you traitor?" Kit asked in anger.

"I'm hear to do my masters bidding and kill you." Kite replied.

The two of them fought it out. From the shadows a figure watched them. By the time the fight was over Kite was dead, Ryu dropped the two jewels he captured and was badly hurt.

The person in the shadows stepped out into the light . It was a female kitsune. She walked over to the injured kitsune male and took him back to her place to be tended to.

To be continued...


	6. Kagome's Choice

Title: Kagome's choice

Written by: Shaun Witt

It been a few days since she had her talk with Kita bout the jewels. She also heard every ones opinion about what she should do. She was having a hard time trying to decide what she wanted.

Kagome was by herself in what could be called the library. She was sitting down at a table reading a couple of books when Inuyasha came looking for her.

"So what are you planning on doing?" He asked.

"I'm not sure." She replied and then added, "I see your brother and you are getting along better."

"At least he is not after my sword anymore." He replied. "So are you going to join the rebels?"

"Inuyasha if I did join would you be there for me as you have always been?" Kagome asked.

"Of course I would be at your side." Inuyasha replied.

"Sesshoumaru asked me if I would consider going on a small mission to meet with an informant he has." Kagome said.

"What did you say?" Inuyasha asked.

"That I was not sure and wanted to talk to you first. " She said then added, "Inuyasha I want to try and do what I can. I also like to avenge the deaths of all those we left in the past."

"So you do want to join then?" Inuyasha asked.

"I guess I do. I just can't forgive Naraku for what he has done to this world." Kagome said.

"When did my brother want you on this mission?" Inuyasha asked.

"Two days from now." Kagome replied.

Kagome got up and walked over to where Inuyasha was sitting and gave him a big hug. But as she drew back from him she removed the necklace from around his neck.

"What was that for and why did you remove the necklace?" Inuyasha asked.

"I hugged you because you have been very sweet and protective to me during this time in our life. I removed the necklace because I just don't think you need it around your neck anymore." Kagome answered.

"Oh." Inuyasha replied.

"Oh what?" Kagome asked with her hands on her hips.

"I thought there was something else you wanted to say." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha." Kagome said getting close to him. "Is there something you want to say?"

Inuyasha mumbled something under his breath and Kagome asked what he said so this time he said it a little louder, "I love you Kagome."

Kagome smiled and replied, "I love you to Inuyasha."

The two spent the rest of the day together up till they went back to her family to have dinner together. The two of them were just happy as could be.

To be continued...


	7. the lucky kitsune

Title: The lucky Kitsunes

written by: Shaun Witt

Kit had woken up in a strange place. He was laying on a bed with badages wrapped around the areas where his wounds were. He noticed his sword standing up against the nightstand next to the bed along with a clean shirt laying on top of it.

Kit sat up and placed the clean shirt on and grabed his sword. As he did this he heard someone walking around outside. He quietly hid behind the door and waited.

He heard the foots steps stop on the other side of the door and a young sounding female voice said. "There is no need for you to hide. Did the shirt fit you?"

Kit stepped from behind the door and it opened. In front of him stood a lovely looking Kitsune female.

He asked, "Are you the one who tended to my wounds?"

"I am." She answered then asked, "You don't work for Naraku's people do you?"

"No! I am with the resistence." Kit answered.

"Then I have some bad news. A friend of mine said that a rather powerful demon attacked the headquarters of the Resistence." She told him.

"Survivers?" he asked.

"None." She replied.

"I have to get back to my base then." He said walking past her then added, "Thanks for tending to my wounds."

"Wait. I just said the base was destroyed." She said.

"My home base is in Japan." He said stopping in his tracks. "I may regret this later but maybe you should come back with me. With the resistence gone in this area this place will become a whole lot worse."

"Why the offer?" She asked.

"You remined me of someone lost in my life." he rpelied.

"Girlfriend?" she asked.

"My sister Reeni." He replied. "By the way my, the name is Ryu Kitsune. But my nickname is Kit."

"My name is Mai." SHe answered back.

They began to shake hands when they both began to hear people scream and things breaking. They both ran to a window and saw a swarm of demons attacking and killing people on the streets.

"We have to go now!" Ryu told her.

Mai quickly grabbed a small wooden cheast from her dresser. They both ran down the back stairs and into a dark alleyway.

"Where are we going to go?" Mai asked as she became a little afraid.

"There is a small Resistence cell which protects a hidden priestess school. If we can get there we can contact my homebase to see what we should do." Ryu told her.

When the coast was clear they ran towards the woods to seek some cover. They made it to the woods safely and took a breather. Mai looked back towards town and saw the signs of fire all over the place and could even smell the burning flesh of many bodies.

"I thinkI am going to be sick." Mai said.

"At least the wind is coming towards us which means there is even less of a chance they could find us." Ryu said and began walking deeper into the woods.

"Aren't you sick from that smell?" She asked walking next to him.

"Not to sound mean or anything but I have grown use to it." He replied.

They had been walking for several hours and thankfully so far no demons had found them walking around the woods. They came to a small stream and took a break to drink some water.

"How much further is this base?" Mai asked.

"We go up this stream and come to a small valley covered in mist. Hopefully if everything is still ok the barrier there should still be in place." Ryu replied.

"How do we get past the barrier then?" Mai asked him.

"We wait for them to let us in." Ryu replied.

The two of them continued up streem, till they ran into the barrier. They walked around the outside of the barreir hoping someone would notice them.

"Stop right there you two." A female voice called out.

"My name is Kit. I am from The tokyo base ran by Sesshoumaru." Kit replied.

"Who is she?" The female asked.

"A friend who saved me from death." Kit replied.

"You Jewel has a pure light andI feel no darkness from your friend. Why are you here?" She asked.

The two of them turned around and kit spoke up, "The base back in town was hit and destroyed by Naraku's forces. We came here to contact Lord Sesshoumaru to inform him of things and to get any orders."

"Fallow me then." She said.

As she walked towards the barrier a small opening appered in front of them and they walked thorugh it. They fallowed the young human female up to a large wooden house. They both noticed the other young girls training with their bows.

"By the way my name is Rei and I am sort of the headmaster here at the priestess training grounds." She said.

"Where is your communacations room?" Kit asked.

"Just inside here." Rei replied.

"Miss you seem tired." Rei said noting the way Kit's friend looked, "Summer?"

A young lady appered and answered, "Yes head master?"

"Summer, Please escort this young lady to somewhere she can get cleaned up and get some rest." Rei oredered.

"Yes head master." Summer replied.

"Seems you are respected by your students." Kit said.

"That I am." She replied. She walked up to a small door and said, "You can contact Lord Sesshoumaru in here."

"Thank you." Kit siad.

"You are welcome. If you require anything further please feel free to ask one of the students." Rei said before she walked off.

Ryu sat down in fornt of a radio and turned it on. After tuning it to the right frequency he made contact.

"This is Kit trying to contact Homebase. Is anyone their?" Kit asked.

"We Thought you were dead. What happened?" A female voice asked.

Kit told them everything that had happened up to that point. That the base their was destroyed, the town attacked and that Naraku most likly captured the two Shikon Jewels that Kit himself stole.

Knock Knock

"Excause me Mister Kit but the Head master asked me to give you this." A young priestess walked in and handed Kit a small chest.

Kit Opened it up and inside was one of the Shikon jewels he had captured. He pressed the talk button and said, "Seem we managed to keep one of the two jewels i thought we had lost.

"Kit this is Rin. How did you manage to get the jewel back?" she asked.

"Please tell her how you got this." Kit asked the priestess.

Kit held the talk button and she said, "Some one from the base who was badly injured brought it here. But before we could get any info out of him he passed away."

"Kit we need you to bring the jewel back here." Rin siad.

Kit noticed a hint in her voice something was wrong. "What happened Rin?"

Rin replied, "Kagome was on a mission with my mate to meet with an enforment we had. They were attacked and she lost her shards. My mate and Inuyasha could not get them back."

"We will leave at first light." Kit said

"We?" she asked.

"Someone who saved my life is coming with me. "Kit replied. "One more thing."

"What is that?" Rin asked.

"Did you have someone look at the leak in my room?" Kit asked.

Rin thought for a moment and said, "Not yet butI can have someone look at it."

Kit turned the radio off and left the small room. He fallowed the Priestess who brought him the jewel to a dinning hall where everyone was sitting down ready to eat.

Back in Tokyo...

"So Ryu is alive?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Yes. But we have a problem." Rin replied and added, "Kit said something before cutting contact. He hinted that there may be a leak."

"I get right on that." Sesshomaru replied.

To be continued...


	8. plugging a leak

Title: Plugging the leak

Written by: Shaun Witt

Lord Sesshoumaru knew that if he wanted to find the person leaking information he would have to play his cards right. That is why he had leaked information about a hidden supply store which only members of the underground could get into. He then had a few of his most trusted guards go to this fake location to stand guard.

The information had filtered through the ranks and now only time would tell if the bait would be taken. No matter what the guards had to stay at their posts waiting for the mole to attempt entrance.

In the shadows of a large building a group of demons lay in wait. One of them spoke up and told the other to wait for his signal to attack. This demon walked out of the building's back door and through the alley way.

The demon walked up to the guards and said, "Lord Sesshoumaru sent me to check on the supplies."

"We need the password." One of the guards replied.

"Down with Naraku!" The demon replied.

The guards looked at each other then to the demon, "You may enter."

"Now that he is inside we only need wait a few..." One of the demons hiding in the building began to say before being interrupted.

"A few minutes to do what?" Sesshoumaru said from behind.

It only took Sesshoumaru a few moments to kill the demons inside the building. The traitor who thought he could get away with things was caught soon after entering the fake store house.

"How much does Naraku know about us?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I'll never tell you anything." The demon replied.

Sesshoumaru grabbed the demons neck and asked, "Does he know where the base is?"

"Yes." The demon replied.

Sesshoumaru snapped the demons neck and looked at the guards and ordered, "We need to get back to base now!"

They ran back to the base where Sesshoumaru made his announcement, "This base has been compromised. We are to begin evacuations to the second base at once. Gather only what you can carry and meet up with the guards here to be taken to the second base."

Everyone ran back to their living spaces and began gather that which they could carry. They would take pictures, some clothing, and other items that meant a lot to them. They then met up in a large hall where they were divided into groups to be taken to the second base along different routes to better insure the security of the second base.

Kagome had finished gathering the last few items she wanted to take. Her family was ready to leave But she didn't want to leave without Inuyasha so she waited for him. As soon as he appeared they went to get in their group.

"Kagome This way please." Shippo said.

"Where my family?" Kagome asked.

"Their already on the truck." Shippo replied.

Kagome and Inuyasha climbed into the back of the truck along with Shippo. With the group on board the driver took off.

"How long before we get to the new base?" Kagome's mother asked.

"About an hour. The base we are going to is well hidden." Shippo replied.

"Where is it?" Sota asked.

"I can't say for security reasons." Shippo replied.

--------

Back at the base the last few people were loaded onto trucks and were taken away. Only a few guards along with Sesshoumaru and his mate were left behind.

"Come on Rin we need to Leave." Sesshoumaru called out.

Rin re-appeared next to her mate with a small wooden item in her arms. She looked at him and said, "I don't think Ryu would be all to happy if this was left behind."

"Very well." Sesshoumaru replied and then gave the order, "When we are goneI want this place rigged to explode if anyone dares to enter it."

"Yes Sir!" The guards replied.

---------

About an hour later everyone arrived at the new base. After they got off the trucks the guards assigned new living spaces for them. Many of the people were upset that they had to leave the place they had called home but knew there was nothing they could do.

"Did everyone arrive alright?" Sesshoumaru asked after getting off the truck which carried him.

"Yes my lord. Everyone made it safely here with no problems what so ever." Jakken replied.

"Very good. See to it that everyone gets settled into place and that supplies are given to those who need them." Sesshoumaru told him.

It took sometime before everyone had finally calmed down and got settled in. After everyone had finally settled in Sesshoumaru made an announcement as to why they had to move.

Later on Sesshoumaru was given a report. It said that shortly after they had left a group of demons attempted to enter the old base and where killed in the explosion.

To be continued...


	9. Kit, slayer of generals

Chapter 9 

Title: Kit slayer of generals Written by: Shaun witt

"Kit are you awake?" Mai asked.

Kit opened the door to his room and looked mai in the face, "Yeah. Are you about ready to leave?"

"Yeah." Mai said holding her bag.

Kit walked over to his bed and grabbed a small bag the the head priestess gave to him. Walking out the door they both headed towards the exit.

As the two of them walked outside, they looked off to their right and saw the priestess training with their bows. The head priestess noticed them and called them over.

"Leaving us so soon?" She asked.

"Yeah. Lord Sesshoumaru wants me back at headquarters." Kit replied.

Kit was watching the girls shooting their arrows at diffrent targets placed at diffrent distances. One of the girls was aiming at a target partly hidden by some brush, she missed.

"Sorry head priestess." The girl said.

"It is ok, That target is hard to hit." She replied.

Kit walked over and picked up a spare bow and a single arrow. Placing the arrow onto the bow he took aim. He closed his eyes, in his mind he pictured the target being something he hated.

He released the arrow and it flew threw the air towards the target. The arrow may not have hit dead center but it came very close to it.

"How you do that?" One girl asked.

"Can you show me how to do it?" Another asked.

"Girls allI did was picture the target in my mind and me hitting it." Kit told them.

All of the girls began to try shooting the same target now. Kit shook his head and walked towards the barrier with Mai behind him.

"Kit how did you really do that?" The head master asked.

"I just got lucky, that's all." he replied.

"Priestess, we have trouble coming." a man said running up to her.

"What is it?" the head priestess replied.

"Naraku's demons are searching for this place. They are getting closer." the man said.

Kit noticed the blood dripping down his arm, "They can track him by his blood trail. We need to get your girls out of here."

"There is a secret passageway underneth the shrine." she replied.

"MaiI want you to go with them. Take the jewel with you." Kit told her.

"WHh about you?" Mai asked.

"I will do my best to hold them off to give the girls a chance to escape." He replied to Mai and looked at the priestess, "Is there anyway to collapse the tunnle?"

"Yes there is but then you would be trapped here." She replied.

"Where does the tunnle end?" he asked.

"Two miles west of here." she said.

"Don't worry,I will make it." Kit said.

The barrier was being attacked now and the priestess sounded the alarm. The girls grabbed what they could carry and ran into the shrine. as they escaped Kit made his stand.

Kit left the barrier and attacked the demons. There where more demons then he thought. But he continued to fight with everything he had.

"Do you think Kit made it out of there alive?" One girl asked.

"I'm not sure anyone even with a jewel could face that many demons." another said.

"Don't say that.he will make it." Mai told them.

It was starting to get dark when the head priestess stared off into the distance, "A jewel is aproaching us."

"Kit?" Mai asked turning around.

"Yeah." Kit said stubbleing out of the woods.

"Your hurt." Mai jumped up and went to help him.

"I'm fine." Kit looked at the priestess and tossed her a small piece of cloth with something in it. "Can u purifie that?"

She opened it up, "It so dark." upon touching it it became purafied.

"How did u get that?" Mai asked.

"Lets sayI would have been here sooner ifI didn't have to fight one of Naraku's generals." Kit replied.

Kit laid against a tree and drifted off to sleep.

"He really did give everything he could then." The priestess said.

"Why you say that?" Mai asked.

"The only generalI know from this area, is very mean and rather evil." she replied.

The next morning they continued moving. They came to a small town where the girls got transport to the next base.

When everyone saw Kit they began to cheer and they would run up to him to shake his hand.

"Thank you for killing that general." one person would say.

"Three cheers for Kit the slayer of generals." Another said.

Kit shuck there hands. He knew that this was a happy moment in their lives and did not want to spoil it.

To be continued...


	10. Welcome home, Lord Ryu

Chapter10 Title: Welcome home, Lord Ryu.  
Written by: Shaun Witt 

Mai was growing a little bored during the flight back to Tokyo. Ryu could not help but notice this.

"Mai something wrong?" he asked.

"I'm ok. I'm just a bit bored." She replied and then asked, "What do you think your leader wanted to speak to you about?"

"I'm sure he is going to say that i have to go into hiding." Ryu told her.

"Why is that?" she asked.

"It is one of our rules, that when someone with in our group kill one of Naraku's generals, then that person must go into hiding. It is our way of preventing that person from being found by Naraku's people." he told her.

"Where will he send you?" she asked.

"We'll find out soon enough." he replied.

"Sir we will be landing in a few minutes." the pilot said.

After the plane had landed and both Ryu and Mai walked off the plane they were met by Lord Sesshoumaru himself. Sesshoumaru had pulled Ryu off to the side to talk with him while Mai was escorted to a waiting truck.

"RyuI want you to return to your birthplace and take over the base we have there. Kagome and Inuyasha are already waiting there." Sesshoumaru said.

"So she is getting some training at the school?" Ryu asked.

'Correct." he replied.

"You do knowI have not been to the sacred valley in many of years." Ryu told him.

"I do." Sesshoumaru replied, "But before u leave take this."

Kit took the object from him and looked at it, "My sister's picture?"

"My mate grabbed it before we left the base."

"Tell her thank you for me." Kit said before turning around and getting on the truck.  
Once Kit was in the back of the truck , the driver took off. The truck went down some back roads to give better coverage.

"Ryu what is that?" Mai asked.

"Picture of my sister." He replied handing it to her.

"She very pretty." Mai said.

"She also was a kind and very caring person. Much like you are." Ryu told her.

"Thanks." she said blushing.

"MaiI should warn you that if you happen to see the people of the place where we are going acting strange around me, please pay it no mind." Ryu told her.

"Why?" she asked.

"You'll see when we get there." Ryu replied.

A couple of hours later the driver said, "We are about to enter the barrier sir"  
"Very well. Once through please proceed to the main house." Ryu replied.

-----------

"Something wrong Kagome?" her mother asked.

"Three Sacred jewels just entered the barrier." Kagome said.

"Who is it?" Her mother asked.

"I think it is Kit." She replied and walked outside.

Kagome watched as the truck rolled by the house she was given for her family. She noticed Ryu in the back of the truck.

"Mom I have to go fallow the truck." Kagome told her mother and looked at Inuyasha, "Coming"  
Kagome and Inuyasha walked up to the main house. Ryu was already waiting for them in front of it with his friend.

"Was wondering how long it take you to come here Kagome. These belong to you now." Ryu said handing over the small chest.

Kagome opened the small chest and looked at the two jewels. "I will keep these safe"  
"Lord Ryu, good to see you home again." A male voice came from behind him.

"Lord Ryu?" Mai asked.

"Maechen good to see you are still alive after all of this time." Ryu replied. "Could you show my friend, Mai here a room where she can stay?"

"Of course my lord. will there be anything else?" he asked.

"Please answer any question she may have for you." Ryu told him

Maechen nodded and escorted Mai into the house. Ryu stayed outside and talked with Kagome for a little while.

"Maechen?" Mai asked.

"Yes my lady?" he replied.

"Why do you call him your lord?" she asked.

"Lord Ryu's family ruled over this valley for a very long time and this makes him a prince. One day we hope the war will end and he can rule over us very much like his fire did." Maechen replied.

"Is he seeing anyone?" She asked blushing slightly.

"Lord Ryu is..." He was interrupted by Ryu from behind.

"Maechen what have you been telling her?" Ryu asked.

"Nothing personal sir." He replied.

"Maechen have you found her a room yet?" he asked.

"I was about to show her one of the guest rooms." he replied.

"Well she can stay in Reeni's old room." he told him and looked at Mai, "There should be a few dresses in her old closet which you might be able to fit in."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Of course." He said.

Mai walked into Ryu's sisters old room and was amazed at everything she saw. The room was filled with some lovely antique furniture and the closet was filled with some very lovely dresses.

Being a girl she could not help but pick a few dresses out and hold them in front of her as she looked into the mirror.

"Excause me, Lady Mai?" a young girl asked.

"Yes?" Mai replied.

"I was asked to assist you with anything you might need." She said.

"I am ok." Mai replied.

"Well if there is anything you need please do not hesitate to ask." The young girl replied.  
"Ok." Mai said.

"By the way Dinner will be ready in about twenty minutes." The girl said and left.

Mai continued to look at the many dresses trying to find something nice to wear to dinner. She wanted to look nice for Ryu in hope that he would notice her in that special way.

To be continued...


	11. Dinner for two

Chapter 11 Dinner for two.

written by Shaun witt

Mai had finished getting dressed and came down to the dinning hall for dinner. When she had gotten there, no one was around.

"Lady Mai?" Maechen called.

"Where is Ryu?" she asked.

"Lord Ryu is in the courtyard waiting for you." he replied.

Mai walked oput the back of the Kitchen and into the court yard. In front of her was a small table and two lit candles. Ryu was standing beyond one of the chairs waiting for her.

"Have a seat?" He motioned to the seat he ahd just pulled out for her.

"Thank you." she said taking her seat.

"How did you find my sister's old room?" He asked taking his seat.

"She had a lot of nice stuff. I can't believe her dresses fit me." Mai replied.

"Well you do look lovely in that pink kimono you are wearing." Ryu told her.

Out the back door came Maechen pushing a cart with two covered trays on it. He placed one tray in front of each of them and said, "Dinner is served."

Mai looked at the food and asked, "What is this?"

"Curry and rice. It is very good." Ryu answered.

Mai took a small bite and she loved it. As the two of them continued to eat the food they were given they continued to talk.

"Ryu can you tell me about your family?" Mai asked.

"Well, my father was a demon fox and lord of this land. My sister was from his first marriage but her mother died in child birth. My mother was a human priestess which my father fell in love with." Ryu said.

"You mean you were born a hanyou?" Mai asked and sniffed him, "You smell like a youkai though."

"The shikon jewel inside of me has made me a full blooded youkai." Ryu told her.

"Oh. What was she like?" she asked.

"My mother?" He asked and she nodded, "Well she was a very sweet person that everyone could get along with. She was willing to help anyone who needed it and she do anything to protect those she loved."

"She sounds very nice. I can't remember anything about my mother. The lady who took care of me whenI was a pup said my mother wanted me to be safe and so she gave me to her." Mai replied.

Ryu fished his meal and wiped his mouth. Seeing that she was done as well he asked, "How about we take a walk?"

"Ok." Mai replied.

They got up together and walked thorough the court yard. Ryu looked at her and asked, "Did that lady ever teach you about your kitsune abilities?"

"Yes. She may have been a raccoon dog demon but she did know enough to teach me." she replied.

"That is good to know."

"Ryu, how does the barrier stay up like this?" she asked looking up at it.

"The spirits of my father along with my other ancestors keep it up. The barrier will not let those with a dark heart enter it. Any who would try would get purified instanly." Ryu answered.

They walked down a small path to a cave with two torches lit. They both entered the cave together walking up to a small alter with a large fox demon statue sitting there.

"What is this place?" Mai asked.

"The shrine which honors my family. Some of the villagers come here at times to pray to them for long health or to give there thanks for the barrier. This is also a place where some get married as well." he answered her.

Ryu over at her and noticed she was getting a little tired, "lets go back to the house. it been a long day and you like your ready to pass out."

"I am getting a little tired." she replied.

The two walked back to the house and went inside. Ryu escorted her to the bedroom she was staying in and said goodnight. He then went off to his room also to get some rest.

Soon after getting ready for bed someone knocked on his door. "Lord Ryu, MayI enter?"

"Of course Maechen." he replied.

Maechen walked into the room and said, "That young lady you brought home seem very nice and sweet. Your father would be proud of you finding such a mate."

"Were not mates. We are just very good friends. But there might be more there." Ryu answered.

"So better to wait and see how things go?" Maechen asked.

"Correct. Now if you do not mind I need some sleep." Ryu said.

"Goodnight my lord, sleep well." Maechen said as he left the room adn closed the door.

To be continued...


	12. The festival

Chapter 12

Title: The festival.

Witten by: Shaun Witt

Ryu was heading for the door when Mai came down wearing a kimono with a blue and purple backgorund with a flower pattern on it.

"Ryu where are you going to?" Mai asked.

"I'm walking over to the priestess school. Did you want to come?" Ryu asked.

"Ok." Mai replied.

"My lord?" Maechen called out.

"Yes Maechen?" Ryu asked.

"Will you be going to the festival tonight that the village is holding for you?" he asked.

"Only if Mai will go with me." Ryu replied looking over at her.

"Very good." Maechen answered.

"You want me to go with you?" Mai asked.

"Of courseI do." Ryu answered.

"OK." Mai replied.

Mai fallowed Ryu out the door. Ryu walked along a dirt path that ran through a group of houses. along the way people were saying things like hello, glad your back and who is your lady friend? Some of the kids from the village would run around him and Mai trying to get his attenion and when they did he give them a little scare or he perform a little trick with his fox magic.

Ryu and Mai made it to the priestess school. They were gretted by the head master there.

"Welcome home Lord Ryu. Who might this be?" She asked.

"This is Mai and she is a very close and dear friend to me." Ryu answered her.

"What brings you to the school?" she asked.

"Wanted to know how your girls are doing with there training." he answered.

"Very well. I must also say that Kagome seem to be rather skilled." she began, "But she somehow broke one of the bows i had given her."

"Is my mother's last bow still in the shrine?" Ryu asked.

"Yes. "She answeered but then asked, "Should i retrieve it for you?"

"Please do. I'm goign to speak with Kagome so meet up with us when you got it." Ryu replied.

The priestess went off to the shrine which housed the sacred bow. Ryu and Mai walked through the school to the class room where Kagome was.

"Excause me butI like to speak to Kagome please." Ryu said poking his head into the room.

"Miss Kagome you are excaused." The teacher said.

Kagome got up and went outside. "Something you wanted?"

"I heard you broke one of the bows you were given." Ryu said.

"I'm not sure what happend. It just broke on me." Kagome replied.

Ryu saaw the preistess coming downt eh ahll with the bow. "That won't happen again since i am giving you something."

"Here is the bow you requestedI retrieve." the priestess siad.

"What is that?" Kagome asked.

"This is the bowI made for my mother on the days i was human. It is made out of sacred wood. It is a very strong bow and can stand up to alot of punishment. But my mom never had a chance to use it beofre she died, so it has been sitting in her shrine all of these years." Ryu said as he handed it over to her.

"That's right. Your mom was a human who married your father and then founded this school." Kagome said.

"Correct. Glad to see you are keeping up in your studies." Ryu said. "Take good care of that bow and it will take care of you."

"Ok. See you at the festival tonight." Kagome said. "Are you going to Mai?"

"Ryu is taking me." Mai said.

Kagome said bye to them and went back to class. Ryu and Mai went back to his house to get something to eat.

Mai and Ryu left the priestess school and walked back towards his house. They were about half way there when a young lady ran up to them.

"Lord Ryu hae you seen Kilala anywhere? I haven't seen her around my place for a couple of days now andI am very worried." she siad.

"Ryu who is this?" Mai asked grabbing his arm and holding it.

"This is Sango. She is the teacher at the Demon slayer school." Ryu answerd.

he looked at Sango and said, "I thinkI saw Kilala last night going into my shed."

"Did she look ok?" Sango asked.

"She was caring a fish and seemed to be a little tired. You may be surprised at what you will find." Ryu replied.

"I don't understand." Sango said.

"Just go and look for yourself." Ryu said. "If there is a problem with her using my shed for shelter you can come tell me later."

Ryu and Mai walked in the front door of his house while Sango walked around back. All of a sudden they heard her scream.

"What going on?" Mai asked confused.

"I say just found a litter of fire cats in my shed."

"Kittens? Think i can go look?" Mai asked.

"Go on ahead. If Sango needs any help then offer her yours." Ryu said heading upstairs to his room.

Ryu went upstairs and to a office area. he sat down at the desk, picked up a book and began to read. The book was a record of things his father had accumulated during his life.

"Something troubling you my lord?" Maechen asked as he walked in.

"Where are the records on my father's sword kept?" Ryu asked.

"You talk of the Kitsune blade, correct?" Maechen asked and Ryu nodded. "Those records are kept in the vault. ShallI retrive them?"

"No that is ok. I'll get them later." Ryu said.

Maechen excaused himself and left. Ryu continued to read the record book. But the sword kept invading his toughts.He decided to just get up and go down to the vault. When he reached the first floor though he was stopped by Kagome who had wanted to talk with him.

"Ryu can we talk?" Kagome asked holding the bow he had given her in her left hand.

"How is the bow working for you?" Ryu asked.

"Very well. It is so light and very accurate. But i still do not understand why you gave it to me." Kagome answered.

"I feel that you will get more use out of it then anyone. Was there something else?" Ryu asked.

"There is one other thingI wanted to know." Kagome said.

"What is that?" Ryu asked.

"Do you really let some of the demons in this valley attack the girls at the priestess school?" Kagome asked.

"Yes. But it is not what you think. The school does this to teach the girls how to repel and/or create a barrier with their bows. We never allow anyone to get harmed." Ryu said.

"That is good to know. Thanks for telling me this." Kagome said turning around to leave.

"Kagome, Kilala had some kittens and they are out back in my shed. Your more then welcome to go see them. You will find Sango and Mai out there with them." Ryu said.

Kagome turned around and went out the back door and Ryu continued his walk to the vault. When he reached the basement and before hims tood the doors to the vault. He walked over to the doors and unlocked them. The door slowly swung open until a large thud could be heard when the doors stopped.

Ryu moved through the doorway and into the vault. He walked over to a filing system that was set up to easily find the records one was looking for. After looking through it, he walked over to a large wooden trunk that was kept locked. Using a key haning from a hook on one of the shelves he unlocked the trunk.

Ryu looked inside and found a leather scroll case. Taking it out he walked over to a table sitting in the middle of the room and opend it. Inside where the records on the sword that was once his father's.

As he began looking through the diffrent section for what he watned to know a small slip of paper fell out from between the pages. Ryu picked it up. It was a note which his sister had written for him incase something happend to her.

Dear Ryu,

Ryu if you are reading this letter then i am no longer here in this world. I am sure the reason why you are looking through these scrolls are cause you found out about the second power of the sword. The first power is an energy wave capable of striking down many demons with a single blow.

But the second one is able to use the Demons own energy against him. You see father grew concerned for your Mother's well being and made this sword to protect her. He had went to a demon named Totosai and had him make it.

Totosai said he had modled it after another sword he had made, Named the Tetsaga. He understood the reasons behind Fathers feeling for your mother and that is why he did this for him.

Father had hoped to give the sword to you when you were ready to handle it but you had ran away before he could. On his death bed he gave me the sword and made me promise to give it to you and tell you all about it whenI had found you.

I would have loved to personaly hand this sword to you but i could not. I can only hope you use this sword to protect people.

One more thing little brother. Never forget that i loved you and never forget those in this valley who look up to you for protection and hope.

------

Tears came to Ryu's as he finished the letter. He did not know how muched his siter had loved him until today. She always seemed very tough on him adn now he knew why. She wanted him to be well prepared for what life had in store for him.

Ryu carefuly rolled up the scroll, placed it back it the lether case and placed it back into the trunk. He walked out of the vault and closed the doors. He then walked back upstiars to find Maechen serving dinner.

"Ryu are you okay? Your eyes look red." Mai asked.

"I'm ok. A bit of dust got in them whileI was downstairs." RYu said sittign down to eat.

"Are we still going to the festival tonight." Mai asked.

"Of course."Ryu said.

"Good to know. I had picked out this very pretty KimonoI wanted to wear tonight." Mai said.

"What does it look like?" he asked.

"You'll just have to wait till tonight." She said and then stuck her tounge out.

"Lady Mai that is know way for a lady to act." Maechen stated.

"Maechen please do not start lecturing her on manners. Let her have some fun if she likes." Ryu said.

"Yeah what he said." Mai said smiling back at him.

Maechen thought to himself, "Well turn about is fair play." and he stuck his tounge back out at her and headed for the kitchen.

It was after sunset and everyone was gathering in the middle of the village. Several people had brought food and treats for everyone to enjoy. Ryu was waiting for Mai to show while he was talking with a few people.

"Here she comes Ryu." Kagome said pointing behind him.

Ryu turned around to see Mai wearing a dark purple kimono with a pattern of Lilly flowers on it. He slowly walked up towards her and took her hand and said, You look very lovely in that dress.

Mai was blushing and replied, "Thank you."

Everyone had fun that night. there was dancing, games to play, food to eat, and some entertainment. Everyone was happy to see Ryu home again. Sevral people came up to him during the night saying that his father would be proud of the lady he was choosing as his mate.

Ryu stood in the middle of the croud of people and spoke up. "EveryoneI have an announcement to make. Lord Sesshoumaru has placed me in charge of this areas Underground. But this is not the only thingI have to say."

He grabed Mai's hand and pulled her close to him, "This young ladies name is Mai and i have fallen in love with her. Please treat her with respect."

After everyone started cheering Mai and Ryu walked off alone together. Mai asked him, "Is what you said true?"

"Every last word of it. I love you deeply. Until i met you i had closed my heart off to everyone. You could say it was your kindness and sweet personality that finally allowed me to open up like this." Ryu responded.

"I love you, Kit" She said as she lend in adn kissed his lips.

The kiss went on for a few moment before they replised people were watching. Mai smiled and pulled Ryu into the people of a group who were dancing. They seem to spred out and a small area in the middle opened up for them to dance alone in.

This was the started of something wonderful for the two of them. Mai and Ryu would share much more time together.

To be continued...


	13. Chapter 13

Title: The white aura

Written by: Shaun Witt

Story line...

For the past couple of nights, Ryu had been waking up from nightmares. The very same nightmare he had night after night. But this latetes nightmare was the wierdest.

The dream...

Ryu found himself trapped in some sort of webbing and was unable to move, It was like he was completly paralized. He also felt like someone was crawling through his mind and there was nothing he could do to stop them.

Ryu felt afraid of what was happening to him. As hard has he could try to keep the unknown intruder out of his mind he could still feel them clawing deeper and deeper into it.

Then right before him appered a figured bathed in light. It was a young women smiling at him. She softly spoke to him, "Be you Hanyou or be you Youkai, my blood still flows through your veins. It will protect you if you let it. All you have to do is have faith."

Ryu woke up in a cold sweat and when he looked down, he noticed his hands had a faint white aura around them for a few seconds before vanishing. Concerned as to what was going onto him he made a mental note to vist the head priestess at the priestess school.

Ryu went ahead and got up to get dressed for the day. Ryu then headed downstairs for breakfest. Soon after finishing off his meal Maechen walked in with orders from Sesshoumaru.

"Lord Ryu I have Orders from Lord Sesshoumaru for you." Maechen said.

'Hand them here." Ryu replied.

Ryu took the orders and glanced over them. Some of Sesshoumaru's scouts had reported that one of Naraku's generals was int he middle of setting up a breeding hive for his Poisonus insects. The hive is being gaurded by a demon spider lady known only as Widow.

Ryu reacted to this bit of news by placing his left hand over the place where his jewel was. Maechen noticed the shocked look in his lords eyes and was concerned.

"Something wrong my lord?" he asked.

"I need you to call Inuyasha, Kagome and Sango here for a meeting." Ryu said in reply.

A couple hours later the three of them showed up at Ryu's house and were shown into the meeting room. Ryu had asked them all to sit down and then started the meeting.

"What is this about?" Sango asked.

"Naraku has sent one of his Generals to a town south of here to set up a breeding hive for his poisonus insects. I want you three to come with me to destroy it and take out this general." Ryu replied.

"Who and what is this General?" Kagome asked.

"This General is a Demon spider lady only known as Widow." Ryu replied placing his hand over his side again.

"Something wrong?" Sango asked worried.

"I had a run in with her before. She nearly stole my jewel away from me when she captured me before." Ryu replied.

"Your afraid to face her again aren't you?" Inuyasha chuckled.

"Yes. I was lucky last time Sesshoumaru had sent in back up to get me out of there." Ryu said.

"So when do we leave?" Sango asked.

"As soon as you all gather your things up. Sango I have a list of supplies I need you to get before we leave." Ryu said.

"Yes, sir." Sango said .

With that said and done everyone was dismissed and went to gather there things and any supplies they needed. Ryu walked out of themeeting room to grab the things he needed.

That was two days ago...

Kagome woke up from her rest and looked over at Sango taking care over Ryu. Kagome asked, "How is he doing?"

"The Jewel is keeping him alive but the poison from that Widow and the Miasma are reaking havac on his system. I gave him more of the antidote he brought along and it seem to be helping a little but I do not know what else to do." Sango said as she placed a cool damp cloth on Ryu's forehead.

"He seems to be resting better though." Kagome said as she sat up.

"You seem to be doing better as well Kagome. I'm sure if he didn't place my mask over your face you might not have made it through the first night." Sango replied.

"Yeah, I'm sure your right." Kagome replied.

"Feeling hungry Kagome? I made some ramen soup for us." Inuyasha said bringing in a bowl of ramen.

"Thanks Inuyasha." She said looking up at him.

Inuyasha handed Sango a bowl of ramen and gave one to Kagome as well before sitting down to eat his own. They continued to talk among themselves as they ate their food.

"Kagome what happend in the Widow's chamber again?" Sango asked.

"I was in and out of it. But I could almost swear I saw Ryu purify the Widow demon and her jewel." Kagome rpelied.

"Your saying he used the powers that a priestess has?" Sango asked confused.

The three of them were startaled when Ryu began talking in his sleep, "Mommy...Mommy were are you?"

"Is he dreaming?" Inuyasha asked.

Ryu tossed around in his sleep, "Where's my mommy?"

Kagome looked over at Ryu and saw tears running down his face. "I think it's more a nightmare or bad memory. He's crying."

"I'm going to take a look outside and see if this snowstorm is letter up yet." Sango said as she got up.

"I take the empty bowles and toss them." Inuyasha said as he walked off.

Kagome watched Ryu and thought to herself, "Hey is he dreaming of his mother?"

As Kagome watched him a spirit of a lady bathed in a white light kneeled next to Ryu. Ryu seemed to calm down as the lady brushed her hand through his hair.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked.

"I'm his mother. He was calling out to me." She replied.

"You didn't come to take him away?" Kagome asked.

"Not his time. He has a lot more good to do before that happens." She told kagome.

"He was dreaming about you." Kagome said.

"I know. He was dreaming about the day I had died." She replied.

The lady looked at kagome and asked, "Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure." Kagome replied.

"Give a message to my son when he wakes up." The lady said and told Kagome the message.

"Kagome made a mental note to remember the entire message she was given. Soon after getting this message the spirit of his mother left.

The falling morning when everyone woke up they didn't find Ryu in his bed. Kagome senced the jewel was above them on the second floor. The three of them walked upstairs to towards a large open room.

"Ryu, are you ok?" Kagome asked.

"I see it's been snowing. So this why we have not left yet?" Ryu asked.

"It's been snowing the last two days." Sango replied then asked, "Lord Ryu are you feeling better?"

"Yes. The antidote you packed helped clean the toxins from my system and the jewel repaird the damage to my body." Ryu replied.

"Will you excause us for a few minutes. I wish to talk with Ryu alone for a few moments." Kagome said looking at Inuyasha and Sango.

Sango and Inuyasha left the room. Kagome walked over to the window where Ryu was standing and looked up at him.

"What you wanna talk to me about?" Ryu asked.

"Your mother came to visit you yesterday when you were still sick. She gave a message to me that is ment for you." She replied.

"What the message?" Ryu asked.

"Tell my son I love him and how proud I am of him helping those in need. If he is unsure of what has happen to him lately that he can get answers from the head priestess at my school." Kagome told him.

"Did she say anything else?" He asked.

"No." Kagome said.

"Wonder how we are getting out of this town now that it's under at least two feet of snow." Ryu asked.

"Lord Sesshoumaru told us over the radio that he would send some people in to get us out once it had stopped snowing." Kagome replied.

Ryu continuied to look at the window. Kagome stood there starring at him until he asked, "Something else you wanted?"

"What happend after you got captured?" Kagome asked.

"Hard to explain. I felt Widow crawling through my mind like she had before. She wanted to know how to get passed the barrier of my valley. But the deeper she went the worse I felt inside." Ryu said.

"What happend then?" Kagome asked.

"I heared a female voice say "Have faith." I focused my mind on protecting my body. The next thing I knew the webbing holding me vanished and Widow was purified. I seem to have a white aura surrounding me and when I picked up her blackened jewel it to was purified." Ryu told her.

"After that you cut me loose and got me out of there. But why did you give me Sango's mask if you knew the Miasma would only worsen the effect of the widows toxins inside of you?" Kaogme asked.

"Inuyasha would have been crushed if you had died after I promised to save your life." Ryu replied.

Later that afternoon a snow truck pulled up in front of the house to get Ryu and the others. Once inside the truck they pulled away and headed back towards Ryu's valley.

During the ride Ryu picked up a pad of paper and just began to write. When he was asked what he was writing all he would say is, "Writing down notes for my report."

To be continued...


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Title: The secret room

Written by Shaun Witt

The truck with Ryu's group in it came into the vally. It rode past the school and towards Ryu's house where it stopped. No sooner did Ryu hop out of the truck did Mai run up to him hugging him and checking him for wounds. This was fallowed by her scolding him for getting hurt in the first place.

"Mai calm down. I'm fine." Ryu told her.

"Can't I worry when your away?" Mai asked.

"Of cource you can. But you need to learn not to worry so much." Ryu replied.

"I'll try." Mai promised him.

"Ryu don't forget, you said you pay the Head Priestess at the school a visit." Kagome told him.

"I know Kagome." Ryu replied.

"What is she talking about?" Mai asked.

"I just need to go have a talk with her about something that is all. I'll be back soon." Ryu replied.

Ryu walked off towards the school to speak to the head priestess. He found the Priestess in her office. He sat down and told her everything that had happen to him, starting from the dreams he had to purifying the dark generals jewel..

"So your powers have finally awaken. " She said and after she stood up she added, "Fallow me. There is something you might want to see."

Ryu fallowed her and asked, "Where are we going?"

"You'll see soon enough." She replied.

They walked down into the basement area where the storage rooms were ate. The head priestess walked over to the wall at the end of the hallway and opened a secret passage. The passage led down to a door.

"What is this place and why have I not been told about it before now?" Ryu asked.

"I'll explain now. Your mother long ago made herself a room in which she would often use. Inside are books and scroll which she would write down things she had learened over the years she spent as a priestess." She said.

Ryu saw there was something else the priestess wanted to tell him and he was unsure if he would like what she had to tell him. But he asked, "Why did you bring me here?"

"Before your mother passed away she told her successore that she had a secret which had to be kept till the time was right. That she had to pass down this knowledge from head priestess to head priestess." She looked at him and asked, "Are you sure you wish to know this secret?"

"I do." Ryu replied.

"Your mother had a very special gift. That gift was the power of visions. She forsaw your powers awakening and wanted to make sure you had the tools and knowledge at hand to use your gifts. Inside this room is a trunk sealed by one of her spells and only you can break it and get what's inside it." She told him then added, "I'll leave you be. If you need anything else I will be in my office."

She turned around and left, leaving Ryu by himself. Ryu opened the door and walked in. on the far side of the room he saw the chest and upon reaching for it the spell which had been protecting it broke.

Ryu opened the chest and found some books, a cloak made from using the furs of white fire rats and below that was an object wrapped in cloth. As he unwrapped it he found a bow and it look just like the one he had made for his own mother. He placed the bow down onto a very old desk.

Ryu spent the next several hours reading the scrolls and looking at all of the other items in the storage room. He eventually fell asleep at the desk with his hands on one of the books his mother placed in the trunk ment for him.

To be continued...


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Title: Twist of fate...part I

written by: Shaun Witt / Ryu Kitsune.

Not long after returning from his last mission, Ryu was called out to go on yet another one. He and a few others were to return to the village where he and the others had left the week before and make sure the hive was destroyed.

Not long after Ryu had left the valley Mai began to have a weird feeling as if something awful was going to happen. It wasn't until three days after leaving the group returned.

Mai Stumache began to turn as she saw the truck approach the house. Two guys got out of the back first and she watched as Ryu was slowly helped out of the back. Mai ran up to him giving him a big hug seeing him safely home.

"Ouch. Mai please be careful of my side." Ryu yelped.

Mai concerned lifted his shit up to find a bandage placed over the ride side of his gut area. Mai took a few sniff and found his scent had changed.

"Ryu what happend and why do you smell diffrent." Mai asked.

Ryu didn't answer her but insted walked passed her and into his house. Ryu looked at Machean and told him he did not wish to be disturbed for awhile. Ryu then walked up the stairs and to his room with Mai fallowing him.

"Ryu? Please talk to me and tell me what is going on." Mai demanded.

"I'm not in the mood right now Mai. Please leave me alone for now." Ryu replied and shut the door to his bedroom.

Mai could only stand there and wonder why Ryu did not wish to talk with her about what had happend. She did as he wished and left him alone.

She walked back downstairs to find Machen talking the two men who helped him down from the back of the truck. The two guys noticed Mai and said goodbye to Maechen and left.

"Maechen what going on?" Mai asked.

"Ryu's jewel was taken from him by a demon and seems to have reverted back to a half demon." Maechen replied.

"But he going to be ok, right?" She asked concernd

"His wounds will heal but he may never get over it. For you see his Sister's soul was taken from her by a demon to forge the sacred jewel which he had kept safe inside him for almost 80 years." Maechen replied.

"So he must feel as if he let his sister down somehow by losing the jewel which her soul is trapped in." Mai replied.

"Correct. For now just leave him alone for awhile." he told her.

"But I feel helpless. Isn't there anythign I can do?" Mai asked.

"I'll have dinner ready soon enough. When it done you can take his meal up to him. I'm sure he will let you in his bedroom by then." Maechen replied and went towards the kitchen.

"Think it might help if I prepaired something for him?" Mai asked.

"If you wish to cook something for Lord Ryu then fallow me." He replied.

Mai spent the next couple of hours fixing Ryu his meal. she had prepaired miso soup, rice balls, and some dumplings for him. Maechen checked the food himself and gave her praise on a job well done. Mai said thanks before taking a tray with food on it up to Ryu's room.

With her hands full she lightly tapped on the door with her foot and said, "Ryu I have some food for you."

"I'm not in the mood for anything right now Mai." He politely replied.

"But I fixed it myself." Mai said with disappointment in her voice.

A few seconds later Ryu opened the door and allowed Mai to walk in with the tray. Ryu walked back over to his bed and sat back down to continue reading a book his mother left behind for him.

"Ryu, I'm sorry to hear about what happend to you and your jewel but I want you to know I am here if you wish to talk." Mai said before she headed for the door.

"Did you really cook that food?" Ryu asked.

"Yes I did. But I had a little help from Maechen." she replied.

Ryu placed a book mark into the book he was reading and walked over to the desk. "Smells very good so let's see how it tastes."

Ryu first tried the soup and Mai was a little nervus. "How's the soup?"

"Very good. It's almost as good as the Miso soup my mother use to fix for us." Ryu next tried the dumplings then the rice balls.

Mai watched Ryu eat the entire tray of food. Mai was very happy someone liked her cooking.

"You are a very good cook. Thanks for the wonderful meal you fixed for me." Ryu said with a smile.

"Glad you liked it and good to see you smile again." Mai replied.

Mai could still sense Ryu was angry about something but was a little afraid to ask what it was. Ryu Noticed this and asked, "Something wrong?"

"Why are you so upset about loosing your jewel?" Mai asked as she braced for his reply fearing he may explode.

"When I absorbed that jewel into my body I made a promise. I had promised to always keep my sister's soul which was trapped in that sacred jewel forever safe. In return for my promise it made me a complete demon. Now that I have failed her I have become a hanyou once more." Ryu told her in a rather calm manner.

"I'm sorry you lost your sister's soul and your jewel to Naraku's demons, But what can you do now?" Mai asked.

"I can get stronger. I'm going to start training at the priestess school tomarrow." Ryu replied as he walked towards his bed.

"Well goodnight." Mai said as she left his room.

To be continued...


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Title: Twist of fate...part II

written by: Shaun Witt / Ryu Kitsune.

The next day after getting up and getting dressed, Ryu grabbed his bow and headed out the door. He walked over to the school's Firing range where one of the teachers was in teh middle of a class.

The teacher noticed him and asked, "Lord Ryu is there something I could help you with."

"I'm here to train with my bow." Ryu replied.

Several of the students began to whisper back and forth with one another wondering if Lord Ryu was joking or not. The teacher spoke up, "Enough students. "

The students all quieted down and the teacher spoke up again to ask, "Lord Ryu you are more then welcome to join my class if you wish."

Ryu took a single arrow and placed it upon his bow. Taking aim at the furtherest target out from him and fired. The arrow flew through the air towards the target. When the arrow reached it, it had hit on the outer most ring.

"Lord Ryu with a shot like that Maybe you could help me train some of my students." She said.

"The only advice I can give to your students is to picture the target in your mind and invision the arrow hitting it." he replied.

"But Lord Ryu, you missed the bullseye on that target." One of the girls replied.

Ryu walked up to the young lady and said, "Then you hit the target."

The girl placed an arrow onto her bow and released. The arrow flew towards the target and missed. The girl was disappointed and Ryu told her to try again but this time picture the arrow hitting the target.

She did try again and this time the arrow hit very close to his own arrow.

"It just takes practice." Ryu told her as he gave her a light pat on the back.

Each of the teacher's students took turns aiming for the same target. Some of them hit closer to the center then others.

"How you doing today?" Kagome asked walking up to Ryu.

"A little better. Kagome could you help me with something?" Ryu asked.

"If I'm able to help you , then sure." She replied.

"How do I go about shooting a sacred arrow?" Ryu asked.

Kagome had to think for a moment on that one. She was trying to remember what she was thinking of or doing the first time she shot her first sacred arrow. She replied, "I wanted to protect my friends from Nararku."

"So your saying all I have to do is want to protect someone to be able to shoot a sacred arrow?" he asked.

"Yes. But I would not try and force it to happen. It will happen in it's own time." Kagome replied with her back turn towards him.

When Kagome turned around and looked at Ryu she noticed that he seem to be in a trance. "Ryu? Lord Ryu are you ok?"

In Ryu's mind...

Ryu saw himself standing on a small wooden bridge just outside of a ruined village. He saw a human male priest dressed in white garments and a female riding on the back of a fire cat demon carrying a large weapon that looked very much like a boomarag. Ryu stood there watching them and it was then the male's eyes seem to look straight at him.

"Go trough the looking glass." the male spoke.

"Lord Ryu are you ok?" A female voice called out.

Ryu snapped out of his daze. The first thing he noticed was all of the student starring at him. Ryu smiled and rubbed the back of his head with his right hand as he said, "Sorry everyone, guess I kinda spaced out there for a moment."

"Are you ok my lord?" The teacher asked.

"I'm fine. Really I am." he assured her.

"Maybe you should go home and take a nap or something to be on the safe side." she told him in a polite manner.

"Maybe your right." he replied.

Ryu left the target range and went home. When he got home he was greeted by Mai who had fixed a small lunch for him and ehr to eat.

They talked about his day and how it went. But Ryu did not want her to worry about him spacing out so he had left that bit of information out. After finishing their meal Mai went into the kitchent o wash some of the dishes.

Ryu called for Maechen to have a talk with him. "Maechen what can you tell me about the demon mirror my family has gaurded through the generations."

"I knew this day would come. Fallow me to your families shrine." He replied.

Ryu fallowed Maechen to the shrine where his family was burried. Ryu first opened the passge to the first inner room where the tombs where and where a very special orb lay.

"Before we go further, tell me why is it you wish to know more about the mirror?" Maechen asked.

"I had my first vision and it seem to deal with the past. A human priest told em to go through the looking glass." Ryu told him.

"The human priest was you." Maechen told him.

"What?" Ryu asked shocked.

Maechen told Ryu all about the first time he met him in the past. He had spoken about how his lord said he traveled through the mirror to complete a very imporntant mission to protect someone from Naraku's demons.

Even when Maechen had finished and lead Ryu to the inner most room of the shrine where the demon mirror lied, he still was shocked. He stood there looking at the mirror for the longest time and he had noticed the glass seem to ripple very much like when someone tossed a pebble into a pond. Ryu made his choice, he was going to travel through the mirror and into the past.

To be continued...


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Title: Twist of fate...part III

written by: Shaun Witt / Ryu Kitsune.

The next morning Ryu began putting together his pack with the supplies he believe he needed and could use. In the pack he had placed some dried and smoked food, a bed roll, medical supplies which included antidote medicean incase he or someone was posioned, and some flint stones to start a fire. With everything in his pack he walked over to a chest on his dresser and pulled a crystal charm from inside it.

It was a charm his mother had made for his father. His father would wear it on the days his son turned into a human and would use the charms power to apper human during the same length of time his son was. This was something he did to make his son feel better about being a half demon. Having everything he needed to get from his own house he picked up his pack and headed for the door.

"Ryu where you going?" Mai asked.

"I got a very imporntant mission to run. I'm not sure how long I will be gone." Ryu replied.

Mai worried as she was tried not to let it show . she said, "Well I wish you luck on your mission."

"Thanks Mai. I know how worried you are about me leaving again. I left something for you on my bed side nightstand." Ryu repleid and smiled before leaving.

Ryu headed out the door and towards the Demon slayer school to pick up a few final items. He walked through the front door to find Sango leading her class out the back door to give a review on some lessons.

"How can I help you today my lord?" She asked.

"Would you happen to have a couple extra masks I could use for my mission?" Ryu asked her.

Sango walked off into the storage area and came out with two masks and asked, "Anything else?"

"That will do it. Thanks for the masks though." Ryu replied as he palced them into his pack.

"If you do not mind me asking why do you need them?" she asked.

"For a mission I am about to go on." Ryu replied.

Ryu left the slayer school and headed for the fox shrine. Before entering the shrine he took a final look at his house and then entered. Ryu made his way to the chamber where the demon mirror was placed.

"Wonder if I just walk through it." Ryu thought to himself.

Ryu approached the mirror and the glass seem to ripple as he came closer to it. Ryu placed his hand against the glass and it seem to go right through it. Taking a deep breath he walked through the mirror.

What Ryu Saw next could be describe as a bright passage way and at the end a bright light. When he had reached it he found himself back in the chamber with the mirror.

"Wonder if it worked?" He thought to himself.

Ryu began to make his way out of the shrine. Unsure of what he might find he was ready to defend himself.

Back in the present...

Mai had wondered into Ryu's bedroom and found a small chest and a note on the nightstand by his bed. She picked up the note and began to read it.

To Mai,

If your reading this note it means I have left on my mission already. I know you have been worried about me since I have lost my jewel but I asure you I will be perfectly fine. If there is any dout in your mind I hope the item I have placed in the chest will asure you that I will return to forfill a promise I am about to make.

Before continuing to read the note she opened the chest and found a very pretty ring inside. she picked the ring up and looked it over.

she continues to read the note...

This ring was the same wedding ring my father gave to my mother on their wedding day. I now give it to you in hope that when I return from my mission that you will give me your hand in marraige. I love you with all of my heart and want to share the rest of my life with you, even if I am only a half demon.

Love,

Ryu.

XOXOXOXO

After reading the note Mai sat on Ryu's bed and began to cry. These where not tears of sadness but rather tears of joy. She had been waiting for Ryu to ask her for her hand ever since the festival where he declared his love for her. She slipped on the ring and wished for Ryu to return quickly and safely to her.

to be continued...


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Title: Twist of fate...part IV

written by: Shaun Witt / Ryu Kitsune.

When Ryu made his exit out and into the tomb area he ran into some problems. Before him stood his future father and a young looking older sister. His father pushed his sister behind him and was ready to attack and asked, "Who are you and what are you doing here let alone coming from the demon mirror's room?"

"My name is Ryu and I am a member of this family from your future. I have come here to make sure certain people survive long enough to make sure our future is safe from Naraku and his demon armies." He replied.

"If you are a member of my family as you say then what is the secret of this room?" His father asked.

"The Sacred orb to your right is what give our valley the protective barrier that keeps our people safe from those with dark hearts. It is powered by the spirits of our ancestors." Ryu replied.

"Correct. Now answer me this, How are you related to my family?" he asked.

"I cannot answer that in front of your daughter, Reeni." Ryu replied.

"Reeni go back to the house."her father said.

'But Daddy I wanna know who he is." Reeni replied.

"Reeni, you should do as your daddy asks. He and I have to have a grown up talk." Ryu said politely.

"Ok." She said with a certain disappointment in ehr voice.

Reeni left the shrine and went back home. Ryu looked at his father and said, "I am your son. 200 years from now you will meet a human priestess just outside this valley. You and one called Sesshoumaru find her being attacked by a demon sent by Naraku. Before she had died she told me there was a third person who helped save her but never got to know him as he left soon after."

"I see. I thought your scent smelled much like my own." he replied.

"Now do I call you father or Lord Ryudo?" Ryu asked.

"You may call me father if you wish, although it will take getting used to." he replied.

"Well if we are done I must be going." Ryu told his father.

"Where is it you are heading?" he asked.

"To a village where a priestess name Kikyo once lived before she had died." Ryu replied.

"Then allow me to get you a map to use." Lord Ryudo told him.

Ryu fallowed his father to the house where he meet Maechen tending to the flower outside in the backyard. Ryu said hello to him and Maechen said hello back.

After a few minutes Lord Ryudo appered again and gave Ryu the map he spoke of, "I hope this map will help. Many of the small villages along the way have been attacked by demons, so be careful when passing through them."

"I will sir. Thanks for the map but I must be leaving." Ryu replied.

Ryu walked towards the edge of the valley where the barrier's wall was. Not wanting to risk his true image being shown outside the valley he grabbed the small crystal hanging around his neck and spoke, "Illusion on."

Ryu took on the false image of a human priest. Ryu stepped through the barrier and proceded on his way. Several hours later he had stopped to rest under a tall shady tree so he could eat.

Ryu had pulled out a small bag of smoked meat and small bottle of water. He then proceded to eat his lunch. But while eating he heard something moving around in the bushes. Ryu picked up his bow and got an arrow ready to shoot.

He kept it trained on the bushes waiting. Out stumbles an injured fire cat and Ryu caught the scent he knew who's fire cat it was. Ryu threw down his weapon and went to pick up the injured Kilala.

He took out his medical supplies and dressed her wounds. When Kilala came to she seem frantic. She jumped down from Ryu's lap and ran off through the bushes. Not know what was going on he quickly picked up his stuff and ran after her.

Kilala led him to a large stream where he found a female laying face down on the ground. He checked her out and she was barely breathing and he could smell the poison that was in her system. Ryu carefully picked her up and walked over into the trees for cover.

He laid her down on her back gently and procceded to treat her wounds, being careful not to cause her pain. After dressing her wounds Ryu pulled a small blue bottle from his pack and opened it. Inside was some antidote to treat poison victoms. He had to help her swallow the entire contents but he did manage to get it all into her.

Now all Ryu could do was wait. Kilala who was dead tired herself fell sleep next to her human friend. Ryu made sure to watch over them both and keep them safe.

"So your Kagome and Inuyasha's friend, Sango. I suppose if I didn't show up when I did you be dead by now." Ryu spoke softly as he smiled. "Sleep way and get better, the both of you."

Ryu removed his outer shirt and layed it over her to keep her warm. He had to wonder though. Why did the mirror send him back to a point where he could save Sango's life when she was soppose to have died. Only time would tell now why the mirror had choosen this point in time for him.

to be continued...


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Title: Twist of fate...part V

written by: Shaun Witt / Ryu Kitsune.

It had been two days since he arrived in the past and began treating Sango's wounds. He had hardly gotten any sleep do to the fact he was afraid Naraku or one of his demons whould show up to attack and kill her.

Ryu fell asleep laying up against a tree. Somehow the illusion of him being human had dropped while he was sleeping and he took on his true image once more.

Sango began to stir and when she woke up to find a demon not more then two feet away from her she had drawn her blade and held it to his neck. "Who are you!"

Ryu woke up startled when he found that blade to his neck, "Name's Ryu. Are you demon slayer named Sango by any chance?"

"I am. Now tell me what where you planning on doing with me you demon filth?" She asked.

"I don't suppose you would talk like that to Inuyasha or Shippo by any chance?" Ryu asked.

Sango was a bit shocked and withdrew her blade form his neck and asked, "How do you know them?"

Ryu first grabbed the crystal around his neck and said the words to apper human, then he replied, "I'm from Kagome's time."

"Don't lie to me. There no way you can be from her time when I made sure the well was destroyed on this side." Sango replied.

Ryu stood up and brushed himself off, "I came to this period by other means. Means I cannot discuss as it's a family secret. But I asure you I know them both very well."

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"I'm here to find Shippo and see to it he surives until Kagome's time." he told her.

"What about me?" she asked.

Ryu decided to tell ehr the truth, "You were suppose to die from that attack on your life. Only Kilala was ment survive it. But it seems things have changed and that you are ment to survive now."

Sango could sicne he had a good heart and beleaved him. "Last I heard Shippo was in Kaede's village."

"How far away is her village from here?" Ryu asked.

"Kilala in no condition to carry the two of us and your pack. She still needs to recover some." Sango replied and then added, "If we leave now we could make it there in a five days, less if and when Kilala is better."

Ryu looked Sango over and asked, "Don't you wish to freshen up some before we go?"

Sango finaly noticed how bad she looked and went off into the bushed to try and straighten up and do her busniess. Ryu waited by the tree with his things and Kilala who was still resting on the ground where Sango had left her. After a little while Sango returned and looked at Ryu and said, "Thanks for taking care of my wounds."

"Your welcome." Ryu replied.

Sango picked up Kilala and Ryu picked up his pack and began their journey together. Unknown to them Naraku's demon insects were fallowing them.

The two of them stopped when they had to and whenever they did Ryu would check Sango's wounds and change her badages. Kilala finaly woke up and sat on Sango's shoulder purring happily to see her alive and well.

"Sango is there anything you want to know?" Ryu asked as they were eating.

"How are they doing?" she aksed.

"Kagome is in a priestess school learning more about her powers and Inuyasha is still by her side protecting her. But if your asking if they have declared their love for one another then the answer is yes." Ryu told her.

"Have they married?" she asked.

"Not yet. But he has moved in with her family." he told her.

"Thanks for the smoked meat. Kilala and I both enjoyed it." Sango said.

"You both are very welcome." Ryu replied.

After a short break they got up and were ready to go again. Sango who tried to not show it, was hurting in her legs. Kilala had noticed this and transformed to carry her. Ryu continued to walked by their side.

Sango couldn't help but wonder why a demon would carry a bow like that and whould want ot apper human. She just had to find out, "Ryu why would a demon such as yourself want to apper human let alone carry a human weapon like that bow?"

"You want to simple answer or the long story?" he asked.

"Simple is ok." She replied.

"My mother was a priestess who fell in love with my father who was a demon and later on I was born." he told her.

"So you are a hanyou but why do you carry the bow?" she asked.

"I was born with the same abilities as my mother." He said and added, "Could we leave it at that for now? please?"

"Of cource. I didn't mean to upset you." Sango replied.

"It's not that you didn't upset me, it's just that I do not like talking about my past very much with people I just met." Ryu politely replied.

"What happens in the future?" Sango asks.

"I can't say. It may change more then I want it to." Ryu replied.

Sango wanted to ask why but was interupted by a group of demons heading at them. Although injured she threw her large boomarang and struck a few of them while the others dodge it. But by throwing her weapon she hurt herself further.

Ryu droped his pack and shot the first arrow and missed. Ryu looked at Sango and saw her pain and this upset him greatly, "I will protect her."

Ryu shot the second arrow and it lit up with a pink aura. He had just shot his first sacred arrow and it had taken out half the demons. Ryu continued to shoot until the last demon fell. He was exausted by was glad Sango was safe.

"Even after what you told me about your abilities I still find it hard to believe what you just did." Sango said.

"Well I suprised myself. That was the first time I ever used a sacred arrow. We should leave this area at once before more demons come." Ryu said picking up his pack. "Try and keep up." Hesaid as he began to run down the path.

Kilala and Sango fallowed close behind. They continued to run until they had come accross a small cave to rest in. Ryu checked the cave out while Sango rested. After a short time, Ryu returned from inside the cave.

"We should be safe here for tonight. I'll take first watch if it's ok with you?" he asked.

"Then I'll get some rest." Sango said try to get comfy on on hard ground.

Ryu reached from the bed roll in his pack and handed it to her. "Here, use this."

Sango took it and said "Thanks." She then rolled it out and layed ontop of it.

It did not take her long to fall asleep. Ryu stood watch at the entrance keeping an eye out for any problems that may come there way. But he could not help but think about Mai and what she must be doing at this moment.

to be continued...


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Title: Twist of fate...part VI

written by: Shaun Witt / Ryu Kitsune.

The next morning after changing her bandages and getting things together, they left the safety of the cave and continued there jurney. Since Kilala was doing much better now Sango told Ryu to get on her back and she would carry them.

"You sure I won't fall off?" Ryu asked as they left the ground.

"If your that scared you can always hold onto my waist." She jokingly said.

When Kilala twisted slightly to adjust herself, Ryu grabbed Sango's waist. Sango was surprised and was going to ask him to remove his hands but he beat her to the punch, "Sorry. First time being on a fire cat like this."

"Your not afraid of heights are you?" she asked.

"No. Kilala just startled me a little with that twisting." Ryu told her.

"With Kilala carrying us now we should reach the village in a couple days time." Sango said.

"That's good. But we shouldn't fly to long." he replied.

"Why is that?" She asked.

"To give Kilala a rest of course. She is carrying alot of extra wait after all." He answered her.

Sango agreed with him on that. Sango kept a close watch on Kilala to make sure she was not in pain. Ryu had made sure to keep an eye out for trouble. He was amazed by how free it felt to fly through in the open air like this.

"Ryu, What happens in the future?" Sango asked.

"With an almost complete shikon jewel, Naraku will take over the world. In time a group of people will fight back. Others who take this as a sign of hope join up with them and the resistance grows large." Ryu repied.

"What do you do?" she aksed.

"We train both demons and humans how to fight. We have demon slayers, monks, priest and priestess all working together to undermind Naraku and his demons. We do everything in our power to stop his evil and free those under his control." He answered.

"You have demon slayers? But my clan was destroyed and I am the last one." Sango said.

"You and Miroku were reborn with your memories intact. You two are still very much in love. Infact your incharge of running the demon slayer school where I live and you two have a child." Ryu told her.

"A child?" Sango blurted out.

"Yes. You have a daughter and she very good with her skills as a demon slayer. She helps you teach your students when your busy with other things such as missions." he told her.

"How do I know your telling the truth about this school of mine?" She asked.

Ryu reached around for a small pocket on the side of his pack and pulled out one of the masks he brought with him and showed her, "As you can see it just like your face mask but it been improved on."

"Your right, it has been improved but it is a slayers masks none the less." She told him.

"Keep that one if you like I have another in my pack." He told her.

"Why do you have one?" She asked.

"I'm a half demon and I need it to better protect myself, specialy when I turn human in two days." He replied.

They continued for a while longer before stoping for a little break and small meal. Kilala rested next to Sango while Sango ate. Ryu had went to get some more water for his bottles.

Sango was still a little unsure about trusting Ryu But for he may be the best hope of her staying alive for the time being. Wanting to know something further about her near future she asked him, "You said you where from Kagome's time right?"

"Yes. Was there something else you wanted to know?" He asked.

"With thing as they are now what should I do with my life?" She asked.

"You should try and make the most of your life. If we manage to complete this mission of mine then you should think about passing down teh knowledge of your abilites as a slayer they could come in real handy in the future." He told her.

"Where do you expect me to start a slayer school? Certainly not in the ruins of my village where Naraku could just kill them all again." Sango replied.

"I"m going to take you to the same place I plain on taking Shippo to. You will be under the watchful eyes of a demon fox lord but he is a very carring and rather nice demon once you get to know him." he told her.

'You expect me to start a slayer school where a demon fox rules?" She half yelled.

"Calm down. He a good demon. Both humans and demons get along where he rules. Besides it's where your future demon slayer school is in Kagome's time." He replied.

"how do I know if he will allow me to run a demon slayer school?" she asked in a concernd manner.

Ryu sighed and replied as such, "The demon fox lord I spoke of is my future father. So I should know how he thinks and feels."

Sango and Ryu cleaned up their mess and continued on their juarny to Kadede's village. They had stopped only one more time that day to make camp for the night. Like last time Ryu took first watch while Sango slept.

Two days later about mid morning they arrived in the village. The village showed evidence of being attacked by demons recently and it looked like a large group of graves had been dug.

Ryu walked over to the graves and ran his hand over the dirt, "This dirt is freshly dug."

"Shippo not in any of them, is he?" Sango asked.

Ryu looked around the graves, "Kilala can you smell Shippo's scnet?."

Kilala walked around each grave and sniffed each one. She didn't pick up on his scent which ment he may be alive and hiding somewhere.

"We should look for him and any survivers." Sango mentioned.

"You take the lead. He will trust you more then me at the moment." Ryu replied.

Sango took point and Ryu fallowed behind her. They had walked around the village searching for Shippo and anyone else that may ahve survived. They walked along the oter edge of the village and were approching a small ditch that carried water to teh village and over it sat a wooden bridge.

Ryu looked over at teh bridge and spoke softly, "Go through the looking glass."

Sango turned around and asked, "What did you say?"

"Just giving myself a message." Ryu replied.

"What?" Sango asked confused.

"My mother and I share an ability to see future and sometimes past events in time. I had a vision where I saw a human priest and a girl riding a fire cat walking along this ditch. I now relise I saw myself and you and so I had to give myself the same message." Ryu replied.

"To make sure you came to this time to complete your mission?" She asked.

"Correct." Ryu replied.

Kilala lead them into the forrest not far from Kadede's village. She lead Sango and Ryu to the ruins of the well Kagome use to use to pass from her time to this time.

"Shippo!" Sango called out.

Smack

"Ouch!" Ryu yelled as he was hit in the head with a rock.

"Leave this place at once for face my wrath." A deep voice echoed.

Sango got her weapon ready to throw but Ryu placed a hand on her should and shook his head no. Ryu said, "Shippo is using fox magic."

"How can you tell? I though you were human until nightfall?" she asked.

"Trust me. Call out to him." Ryu replied.

"Shippo it's me Sango. My friend and I have come to keep you safe from Naraku and his demons." she called out.

Shippo relied from the trees, "How do I know if you are who you say you are?"

"Shippo my name is Ryu and I am a friend of Kagome's and I am from her time." Ryu called out.

"Lier. The well was destroyed and besides only Kagome and Inuyasha could pass through it." Shippo replied.

"Kagome often told me that Inuyasha would often pick on you by either holding you in the air by your fox tail on punching you on the top of the head." He replied.

"Sango could have told you that." He sain in return.

Ryu looked around as he searched for Shippo, "She aslo told me that once you fell asleep in her pack one day hiding from Inuyasha and you where taken to her time. She told me how you and Sota, her brother had fun together at her family's house. I believe she said you were very surprised at all of the things you saw in her time."

Shippo jumped down from the trees and looked at him, "Can you show me proof of what you say?"

Ryu took his pack off and looked through ittill he found what he was lookign for. He had pulled out a photo of Kagome and Inuyasha along with Ryu in it. He walked over to Shippo and hadned it to him.

"That's Kagome and Inuyasha alright but who is that?" He asked.

"That would be me. That is when I'm not human during one day of the month." Ryu replied.

"Sango do you trust him?" Shippo asked.

Sango nodded yesand said, "He has saved my life twice so far and I don't since any evil from him."

"Shippo, Kagome and Inuyasha need your help. But with the well destroyed as you said the only way you can make it to her time is to grow up and become stronger. You can do that in a valley where it will be safe for you and Sango to live." Ryu told him.

"They really need my help?" He asked and Ryu nodded.

After a little more convcing and tellign him why they needed his help he had aggreed to go with him. Sango, Shippo and Ryu took to the air on Kilala's back as they headed to where Ryu told Sango to go.

They had made good time and got in some good distance that day. Ryu and Sango set up camp for the night while Shippo watch Kilala. When all was done Ryu got the last of his smoked meat out and handed out.

While Sango and Shippo ate their meal, Ryu was watching teh sunset. The moment it had set Ryu changed back to his half demon form. He then sat down by the small fire and ate his own meal.

"Good to have my demon powers back once more." Ryu said just before using the crystal around his neck to cast an illusion of being human aroudn himself.

to be continued...


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Title: Twist of fate...part VII

written by: Shaun Witt / Ryu Kitsune.

It was two days since they had left Kaede's village when they had landed just outside of the barrier to the sacred valley. Kilala was tired and change back to her small form and Sango picked her up and held her.

"What is this place?" Sango asked.

"This is the sacred valley of the Kitsunes. The barrier you see here is to protect those inside." Ryu answered her.

"And you want us to walk through it?" Shippo asked.

"It only hurts those with dark and evil hearts." Ryu told him.

"I'm not taking that risk." Shippo said backing away from it.

"Oh yes you are." Ryu said.

Ryu picked Shippo up by the tail and through him through the barrier. Shippo landed a little roughly on the other side of it but was safe. Sango and Ryu fallowed behind.

Ryu looked at Shippo and said, "sorry about that but I did tell you that you would be fine."

"Now what?" Sango asked.

"Fallow me." Ryu said.

Ryu walked towards the back of the valley where the Lord's mansion was. Some of the people who lived in the valley gave the small group a strange look as they walked by them. Ryu just ignored them and continued.

When they reached the mansion, Ryu knocked on the door a few times. After a hew moment a demon who appered human looking answered the door, "Can I help you?"

"Hello Maechen. Could I please speak to Lord Ryudo at once? Tell him Ryu is here to see him." Ryu told him.

"Please come in and have a seat. I'll go get my lord at once." Maechen replied and showed the group into the living room

Ryu and his group sat down in the living room while Maechen left to get his Lord. While they had waited Reeni showed up and said, "Hello again Ryu."

"Hello to you to Reeni." Ryu replied.

"Daddy said your my brother is that true?" She asked.

"Yes. But I won't be born for another 200 years or so." he told her and looke dat Shippo, "Reeni this is Shippo, Shippo this is Reeni. Why don't you two go off an play for awhile."

Reeni took Shippo by the hand and ran off to play with him. She dragged him off just as her father entered the room.

"Welcome back son." Lord Ryudo said.

"Thanks." Ryu replied.

"What is it that so imporntant to talk to me about?" Lord Ryudo asked.

"As I told you before I left I was on a mission to save Shippo's life." Ryu said.

"The fox pup that my daughter ran off with was him I take it. Bbt who is this?" Lord Ryudo asked.

"My name is Sango and I am the last of the demon slayers." She repleid.

"I found her a few hours after leaving this valley. She was badly injured and near death but I brought her back from the brink." He replied.

"Ok. But what is it you wanted with me?" Lord Rudo asked.

Ryu began to tell his future father everything about the war he was fighting and how Shippo must survive to his time 500 years from now. He also asks his father about giving a place for Shippo and Sango to live and to allow Sango to start a Demon Slayer school their.

"Miss Sango what promise can I get that your student will not attack my family or any other demon families in this valley?" Lord Ryudo asked.

"Lord Ryudo, I give you my word that I will teach them to protect this valley as you do. I will also teach them values that will asure the safety of those who seek our help be they demon or human, as long as it is to fight Naraku and his demons." Sango promised.

"Good enough." Lord Ryudo replied and then asked, "Ryu, you wish for me to give Shippo a place to live here in my house, correct?"

"Yes sir. Shippo also needs to finish his traing in the use of his fox magic." Ryu replied.

"What about my daughter? shoudl I be concerned?" He asked.

"No father. Reeni and Shippo will grow up to be good friends and when they come of age they will fall in love. Of course when I am born he will become my good friend and the three of us will be like peas in a pud." Ryu told him.

"That's fine. Sango you can live in one of the guest rooms until a school and home can be built for you. Shippo can live here as an honored member of my family." Lord Ryudo said.

"Father I should get going and return to my time now." Ryu said.

"Don't leave. I wish you to stay for dinner. Your new friends are also welcome to stay." Lord Rudo offered.

The three of them join Lord Ryudo and Reeni for dinner. Sango and Lord Ryudo talked about the school she was goign to build and how she wanted to offer the humans in the valley to join. Shippo and Reeni talked about all the fun they would ahving playing with eachother.

Ryu was eating his soup when he blanked out. He was having another vision.

Begining of the vision...

At first Ryu was standing outside the barrier where a fight was taking place. He saw Lord Sesshoumaru and his father fighting a large demon snake. On the ground was a human female badly injured who tehy tried to protect while trying to kill the demon snake.

The demon snaked was injured and a cloud of Maiasma was released. In covered the ground and the human female. Although Lord Ryudo and Sesshoumaru jumped out fo the way the human female was in danger.

"Mother?" Ryu spoke. Ryu tried to move but couldn't.

Out of nowhere Ryu saw himself jumping out of the Maiasma cloud with his moth in hand. On his face he saw the mask he brought with him from the future and on her was the other one which he gave to Sango.

He watched as he saw himself lay her down. He saw the anger in his own eyes as he drew the bow and prepaired to shoot. Ryu watched as himself fired the arrow and it being surrounded by the sacred aura.

Soon after the vision ends...

"Ryu are you alright?" His father asked.

"I just had a vision. "Ryu said and looked up at him." Do you know what the Blood Ritual is?"

"Yes I do. Recently I gave this information to a demon known as Sesshoumaru to use." He replied.

"I had wondered how he knew about that in my time" Ryu said. He turned back to his father and said, "Around 200 years from now a human priestess, my future mother life will be in grave danger. The only way to save her life is to use that ritual. By the way I will be seeing you again in 200 years before returning to my own time by what I could tell in my vision."

"I understand." lord Ryudo replied.

"It been nice to get to know you Sango and to talk with the rest of you, but I must be taking my leave. Tell Maechen dinner was fantasic." Ryu said.

Ryu picked up his pack and gear before leaving the hosue. He walked out of the hosue and towards the shrine. He stood before the demon mirror and said, "Once againt rhough the looking glass"

to be continued...


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Title: Twist of fate...part VIII

written by: Shaun Witt / Ryu Kitsune.

Once Ryu appered on the other side of the mirror wearing the mask. He dropped his pack and ran out of the shrine. Once outside the shrine he could since a dark incomplete Shikon jewel as he ran towards the barrier. He paid the people no mind as he he passed them.

He ran through the mirror as the Maiasma cloud covered the area. He jumped right into it and found his mother. as quickly as he could he placed the mask on her face and jumped out of the the poisonus cloud.

Ryu Ready his bow and yelled out, "You bastard, take this."

The sacred arrrow took flgiht and struck the demon where the incomplete shikon jewel was. The demon vanished and the jewel turned to dust. Ryu turned his attention back to his mother as he picked her up.

"Lord Ryudo, You must preform the blood ritual at once." Ryu said.

"Who is this demon?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I'll explain later." Lord Ryudo said.

Ryu carried his mother to his father's house. They walked through the hosue and to a guest room where he lead her downa dn removed her mask. Lord Ryudo then began to blood ritual.

Lord Ryudo looked at his son and asked, "How do I know she will survive?"

"I'm still alive aren't I?" Ryu replied.

Ryu left the room to give his father privacy as he preformed the ritual. Sesshoumaru was waiting in the living room and when he saw the strange he asked, "Who are you and how does Lord Ryudo know of you?"

Ryu told him about the events in the past 200 years ago. At first Sesshoumaru did not want to believe him but when Ryu told him that he asked about the ritual so he could have Rin live with him for a much longer time he began to.

"Ryu, it's good to see you again." A young male kitsune said.

"Well I see you grew up some Shippo. Might I ask where Reeni is?" Ryu replied.

"In her room. She said that she be down soon to say hi to you." Shippo replied.

"I noticed the Slayer school on the way back to the house, I trust Sango did good while she was alive?" Ryu asked.

"The school started out small at first with only a few students but now there are alot more. It also as become a traditon for family members who ancestor where slayers." Shippo replied.

"That is very good."Ryu said.

They continued to talk to one another till Lord Ryudo came down the stairs with his daughter. "The Ritual is done. Now we wait."

"Lord Ryudo, this person says he has met you before in the past. Is this true?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Yes it is. Through his actions he has made this valley a much safer place to be." He replied.

"It takes a few days before she will wake up right?" Ryu asked.

"Correct." Lord Ryudo replied.

"Might I stay here until she wakes up? I wish to speak with her and take a break before I leave for my time." Ryu asked.

"You are more then welcome to stay for a while." Lord Ryudo replied.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, who is Lord Ryudo's guest." A young teenage looking female dog demon asked.

Ryu stood up and approched her, "My name is Ryu. You must be Lord Sesshoumaru's compainion, Lady Rin."

"How do you know my name?" She asked.

"I've heard some things about you. all good of course." Ryu told her.

"Like what?" She asks.

"That you had helped Lord Sesshoumaru when he first lost that arm of his by giving him food." Ryu replied.

"Shippo, why don't you show Ryu around the village." Lord Ryudo said.

"Of course sir." Shippo replied.

Ryu fallowed Shippo out the front door. As they walked through the village Shippo told him all about the thigns that had happend since he last saw Ryu.

"I see Sango went ahead and started the Slayer school. Tell me what happend to her?" Ryu asked.

"After Lord Ryudo help have the school built for her she opened it up to the village. She didn't expect many student at first but they would change. It seemed many wanted to repay their lord for his protection by helping him to protect what they loved." Shippo replied.

"What about Sango?" Ryu asked.

"Sango went on to teach her students everything she knew along with a few values you told her about. She lived a long life cause of you and she had died of old age." Shippo told him.

"Good to know she was able to live her life out in safety. How are you and my sister getting along?" Ryu asked.

"Were great friends. But between you and me I got this kinda crush on her." Shippo replied.

"Well don't go rushing into it. She'll return her feelings for you someday." Ryu replied with a giggle in his voice.

"You know something don't you?" Shippo asks.

"I can't say. Just trust me on this." Ryu replied.

"Hi Shippo." Reeni said coming up behind them.

Ryu smiled as he saw her latch herself onto Shippo's arm. "Hello again Reeni."

"Oh hello Ryu." She said.

"So Shippo what you wanna do today?" she asked.

Ryu started busting a gut right there. He knew what his sister was doing and he could not help but laugh.

"What so funny?" Reeni asked placing her hand on her hip and giving him the eye.

"Reeni just come out and tell him how you feel." Ryu said.

Reeni took a few steps back and said, "What are you talking about?"

"I Got to know you since I was a pup. I learned to figure out what goes through your mind. So just tell Shippo how you feel." Ryu replied.

Reeni was blushing and Shippo just stared at her until he took a deep breath and said, "Reeni, I really like you alot."

Reeni turned towards him and replied, "I really like you to."

Ryu smiled and thought to himself, "Another mission complete." Ryu turned around and headed back to the house so the two love bird could be alone for a while.

When he got back to the house Ryu walked inside and up to the room where is mom was currently in a deep sleep from the blood ritual that was going to change her into a youkai like his father. He sat down on a chair that was placed next to her bed and looked over her.

"I wish I knew you could hear me and maybe you can. I want you to know I thank you for eveything you gave me in life. Your a very imporntant person to me. I just wanted you to know that your going to be safe here in this valley." Ryu told his sleeping mother.

"I'll be here in this time till you wake up from your deep sleep." Ryu said to himself.

It was two days later when she finally woke up. Unlike most who under go the blood ritual and wake up only to going mad from not knowing what was happening to them, she woke up in a peacful way. She looked around the room to find herself alone. That was until someone walked into the room.

"I'm glad to see your awake. By the way my name is Ryudo and I am lord of this valley." he said.

"My name is Yuna. Might I ask were the kitsune who saved my life is at?" She asked.

"He is downstairs. But how do you know about him?" he asked.

"Please bring him here." She asked.

Lord Ryudo left her room and went downstairs to find Ryu. When he did find him he told Ryu that she was awake and was askign for him. Ryu said ok and went upstairs and walked into her room alone.

"You wanted to see me?" Ryu asked.

"I wanted to say thank you for saving my life...son." She said and smiled.

"You had a vision of what was going to happen to you outside the valley didn't you?" Ryu asked.

"Three days before it happend I did have a vision. I saw you saving my life and I also saw myself becoming what I am now." She said.

"Your not upset about it?" he asked.

"It feels stranger then I expected but at the same time I feel stronger." she told him.

Ryu walked over to his mother and sat on the edge of the bed, "Can you tell if everything is going to be ok now?"

"I See many good things happening now for you. " She told him.

"I told father I be here only unitl you woke up. I should be going back to where I belong now." Ryu gave his mother a hug and said, "Hope to see you again in 300 years."

"Yes you will." She thought to herself as he left the room.

Ryu packed his gear up and getting ready to leave. He said his goodbyes to everyone in the house and then left. He walked outside and was heading to the shrine when he bumped into a kitsune mother and her pup.

"Hello." She said.

"Hello." Ryu replied. He could not help it but something about her scent was familar to him.

The mother's pup began to cry and she spoke softly to her, "It's ok Mai. Were going to go home now."

"Mai?" he thought. "Do you live in this valley?" he asked.

"Yes we do. We lost her father recently and we were lucky enough to be given a place to live here in the valley." She replide.

"It's a very safe place to live since the slayers came to be here. If you excause me, I'm going to go to the shrine and pray for a safe journy." He said as he excaused himself.

Ryu walked into the shrine but several people where there. He had to wait for them to leave before he could access the inner chambers and get to the Demon mirror.

Ryu made his way to the Dmeon mirror's chamber and found himself having trouble leaving. A part of him wanted to stay there with his mother but another part was telling him that something was waiting for him in his own time.

to be continued...


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Title: Twist of fate...part IX

written by: Shaun Witt / Ryu Kitsune.

Ryu had been sitting in that chamber trying to decide what to do. Should he return to his time or stay in this one. "Wish I knew what to do."

"You shoudl return to your own time young one." A strange voice said.

"Who said that? where are you?" Ryu asked.

"Right in front of you." The mirror spoke.

"You can speak?" Ryu asked.

"Yes. But only a youkai can hear me." The mirror repleid.

"Why should I return home?" Ryu asked.

"It would not be vise to witness your own birth. I have already allowed you to complete your missions and it time to go home to your family and continue your fight against Naraku." The mirror told him.

"Your right. I should return home." Ryu said prepairing to step through.

"Wait young one. You should know something before you leave." The mirror told him.

"What is that?" Ryu asked.

"Since you began your mission in the past many things have changed. When you step through me you will gain new memories." The mirror said.

Puzzled, Ryu asked, "I do not understand. What do you mean I will gain new memories?"

"You will see young one. But there is one more thing you should know. When you return to your own time I will vanish. My purpose on this world has been forfilled and it will be my time to vanish into the afterlife." The mirror said.

"Then I thank you for allowing me to save my family." Ryu replied and then stepped through.

Ryu appered on the other side only to pass out from a big headache. While he was passed out the mirror faded away into nothing and Ryu's head was filled with new memories. In this new timeline they were still fighting Naraku and his forces to free the world but Ryu's family was still alive and it had grown.

After he was old enough to play around he had became good friends with his Mai and they grew up to be very good friends and later on became mates and they had a daughter together. Reeni and Shippo went on to become mates and also had a daughter. His Mother and Father where also still alive.

His mother was still teaching young girls to use there sacred powers and to become priestesses. Sango and Miroku were reicarnated just like last time and they had their daughter. But now the Priestess school and Slayer scool had joined some of their classes together so their student good learn new things.

Many things had changed and were diffrent from the last timeline. Only time would tell how much they had changed. But one thing was for sure, The mirror was right about Ryu gaining new memories. But what was stranger still is that he could remember what happend before he changed things in the past.

A few hours Later Ryu woke up to find himself in the cave, "Where am I?"

Ryu looked around and it all started to come abck to him. He rembered going on his mission into the past and remembered what the mirror had said to him. When he turn to face the mirror it had already vanished.

Ryu picked up his pack and left the now empty chamber and into the tomb. He looked around and could remember running into his father and telling him everything including being a half demon. But at the same time he now remembers telling him something totaly diffrent at the same time.

Although these mixed memories confused him greatly he shook the feeling off. Ryu walked out into the shrine to find his mate and daughter in front of him.

"His daughter ran to him and gave him a big hug, "Welcome home daddy. I missed you so much."

Ryu smiled and patted her on the head, "I missed both you to and your mother."

"Welcome home my husband. Shall we go to our house and have supper? I have prepaired your favrite soup." Mai said.

"Of course." Ryu replied.

He walked along side with his family and for a moment he forgot about the fightign going on in the world. He was happy to be finally home with them. Happy to know through his actions in the past his family had survived and had grown.

"So my little brother finally returns home." Reeni called from behind him.

"Good to see you to, that is after you waiting 300 years." Ryu joked.

"I owe you something when you left me and Shippo alone that day." SHe said walking over to him.

"WHACK!"

"Oww, what was that for?" Ryu asked rubbing his head.

"After you left us alone Shippo kissed me on the cheek and everyone in the village saw it. I was so embaressed from it." She said and then kissed him on the cheek, "But thanks for brining him into my life anyway."

"Your welcome." Ryu said.

"You two fighting again?" A female kitsune asked.

Ryu looked over to see his mother standing there, "Were not fighting. Reeni was just saying hello in her usaual ways."

"Hey whats that suppose to mean?" She asked walking slowly towards him.

Ryu smiled and said, "I'm not telling."

"Oh really?" Reeni grinned and took off running after him.

Yeah, It was good to be home with his family. But he already knew that tomarrow could bring more trouble and another mission for him to go on. But for right now he was happy and at peace. Even if his sister wanted to hurt him at the moment.

Ryu could been seen running around the village as he was chased by his sister. They could also be heared playfully insulting eachother. But it was nothing new for the village to witness as they both did this often. It was sort of there way to blow off the pressure of everyday life.

End of "Twist of fate" But the story continues...


End file.
